The Damage in Your Heart
by ChasityRyan
Summary: Dean and Sam, along with Dean's 17 year old sarcastic daughter Haley, are on a mission to find the yellow eyed demon and kill everything that crosses their path.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Haley. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the prologue. This is my first story ever so please be gentle. Let me know what you all think!**

* * *

**Home**

**Chapter 1**

At the motel, Dean, Sam, and Haley are all sleeping, when Sam wakes up from a dream he just had that seemed so real. He looks around the motel room seeing that his brother and niece are sound asleep. He starts thinking about the dream he just had, trying to put the pieces together of what his dream means until he falls back into a deep sleep.

The next morning Dean is on the computer while Sam is drawing a picture of a tree that was in his dream and Haley is still sound asleep.

"All right. I've been crusin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali- - its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey." Sam looks up from his drawing. " Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No. I'm listening. Keep going." He looks back at his drawing.

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." He waves his hand in front of Sam's face. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait. I've seen this." Sam says staring at the picture he drew.

"Seen what?" Sam gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Sam finds a photo of their family when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo to his drawing. And they look very similar.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back home- - Back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house- - I think they might be in danger." He shows Dean the photo.

"Why would you think that?"

Uh…It's just, um… look, just trust me on this, okay?" He starts to walk away and Dean follows him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do." Sam sighs while Dean waits expectantly.

"I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed." Dean nods.

"And sometimes… they come true."

"Come again?" Dean asked stunned.

"Look, Dean…I dreamt about Jessica's death—for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." He sits down on the bed across from where Haley is sleeping.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom, Kylie, and Jessica!"

"Oh my god! Do you two ever stop arguing?! Seriously you both act like two year olds." Haley says her voice still groggy from sleep.

"You should know the routine by now Hales; we fight then make up." Sam tells her as she raises her eye brows.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, when you two "make up…" she air quotes using her fingers, then continues, "please do it quietly and somewhere far away from me!"

"I didn't mean-" Sam starts to say, but is cut off.

"Makeup?! What is wrong with you?!" Dean yells.

"That's not what I meant!" He looks at Dean then back at Haley.

"Awkward!" Haley looks at the two brothers.

"So, what's this about your dreams coming true?" Haley asks as she leans against the headboard.

"Never mind about that, just go get ready." Dean tells her.

"Yes, old wise one." She says.

"Old? Come on, would an old man have a body like this?" He asks his daughter as he does a pose.

"Don't flatter yourself grandpa." She throws her towel over her shoulder and walks to the bathroom. They wait till she's gone before they continue their conversation. Dean turns his attention to Sam.

"Dude, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…"

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?"

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure."

"I know we do."

--

Sam, Dean and Haley pull up in front of the old Winchester house.

"So why are we here again?" Haley asks.

"We think we got a gig." Sam says.

"Yeah? A gig on what?"

"Don't really know yet." Dean answers for Sam.

"Okaay…" She says a little confused.

"Can we please just get out of the car and get this over with?" Dean asks sounding a little irritated.

"Jeeze, well someone's getting a little grumpy in their old age." Sam and Haley laugh while Dean just tries to ignore them.

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asks his brother as they walk up to the front door.

"Let me get back to you on that." After knocking on the front door a woman named Jenny answers it. Sam is shocked to see that she is the same woman from his dream.

"Yes?" Jenny asks.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal…" Dean is cut off by Sam.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We used to live here. You know, were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"And I'm Haley Winchester by the way." Haley shakes Jenny's hand.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean asks a little shocked. Jenny nods and steps aside.

"Come on in." They go inside. They see a little girl at the table doing homework. And her toddler brother in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" the toddler yells as he jumps up and down. Haley smiles and waves at him.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he wont get scurvy." She walks over to her daughter. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Haley. They used to live here.

"Well, I never lived here. This place kinda burned down when they were younger so I sorta lived from place, to place, to place and I kinda grew up like all over the place and…." She started talking really fast when she is cut off by her dad.

"Okay, I think they get it." He gives a nervous laugh.

"Sorry I tend to talk a lot when I'm uncomfortable." She whispers to her dad.

"I know." He whispers back.

"Hi." Sari finally says now that she can get a word in. Dean and Haley wave.

"Hey, Sari." Sam says back.

"So, you just moved in?" Haley asks turning her attention to Jenny.

"No. I just, uh…needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job- - I mean, as soon as I find one. New house." Haley nods.

"So, how you likin' it so far?' Sam smiles.

"Well,uh, all due respect to your childhood home- -I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiles weakly and Haley notices. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam's smile fades.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean starts getting more interested.

"um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She pauses. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean asks.

"It's just scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Jenny kneels down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asks the little girl.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She looks to Dean and Sam. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam looks at Sari.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny informs them.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." Haley can see the shocked expressions on her dad and uncle's faces. Now Haley was really confused.

--

Sam, Dean and Haley are walking back to the car.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Haley asks sounding angry.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks in a low voice.

"What do I mean? I mean, why the hell are we even here in the first place when you swore to yourself that you would never come back here." She looks at her father. "I think it's about time someone told me the truth."

They told her about how the house fires that her mom, grandmother, and Jess died in weren't really house fires. All about the yellow eyed demon and their dad's obsession to kill that damned thing. And all about Sam's nightmares.

"My god, how can I be so stupid. I should've known the fires had to with something supernatural. I mean, what are the chances that three people we know all died in house fires. God, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" She mentally kicks herself.

"You're just gullible, that's all." Dean smirks and Haley glares at him.

"This all makes sense now. Well, in a weird kind of way. Why didn't you guys tell me this sooner?"

"I don't know, I guess we just wanted to protect you. I never wanted this life for you. I didn't want you to grow up like we did. We were raised like warriors. And I know that we can't always b there to protect you…" Haley cuts him off.

"Dad it's okay. I wouldn't change this for the world. And by the way what happen to no chick flick moments?" They laugh. "You're getting a little soft there in your old age."

"Okay, okay. Can we stop with the "old" jokes now." Dean asks with a serious look on his face.

"Fine. You big baby." Haley smiles and Dean is about to say something when Sam interrupts.

"Can we just get back to the case now?" They both look at Sam.

"Okay. So… a figure on fire, what's that about?" Haley asks.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean adds.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, we're just freaked out that you're weirdo visions are coming true." Haley tells him.

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom, Jess, and Kylie?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Haley shares.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, we don't know yet." Dean says.

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will."

"No, I mean now."

"And how are we gonna do that Uncle Sam? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" Haley adds.

"Then what are we supposed to do." He looks at his brother and niece.

They arrive back at the motel. Haley decides to take another shower while the brothers get back to thinking about the case.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do." Dean asks his brother. Sam sighs.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?"

"About that night, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire… the heat." He pauses for a moment. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?"

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

"No." Sam says shaking his head.

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now… we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like another job to you?" Sam asks his brother. Dean says nothing for a moment.

"I'll be right back. I left something in the car." He walks out the door and takes out his cell phone. He turns a corner to make sure no one can see him, he dials his dad's number and gets his voicemail. _This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235._ He hears the beep. "Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em." He clears his throat. But Haley and I are with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…" He pauses, barely keeping himself together. "I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." Dean hangs up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter…let me know how I did and what you all think. There will be more Dean, Sam, and Haley interactions in the following chapters. I just wanted you all to get an idea of the three of the working/hunting together. Please, please, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I don't own Supernatural, I only own Haley. And there is a little dialogue from Friends, which I also don't own. So thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love to get them! Also sorry for the really long chapter. Please R&R.**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart **

**Chapter 2**

--

"Where have you been?" Haley asks as Dean walks back into the motel.

"Umm… just went out for some fresh air."

"Okaay…"

"I thought you went to go get something out of the car?" Sam cuts in.

"Yeah, well, I did both."

"K, never mind about that. Dad can I please, please, please drive the impala?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Aww, come on… why not? You let Uncle Sam drive, but whenever I ask you, you say you're the only one who's allowed to drive it."

"Well he's my brother and he has more experience with driving than you."

"Yeah, that and the fact that he drives so slow he could never hurt it."

"It's a car Haley! Not a rocket ship!" Sam yells.

"Whatever Sammy! Just replace the bulbs in the brake lights after you're done." Haley yells back.

--

Later that day they arrive at Guenther's Auto Repair. They are talking to the owner of the garage who their father used to work with.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asks the owner of the garage.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh… twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em." Dean informs him.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind." Dean tells him.

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He laughs. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." Dean and Sam nod. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids." Haley looks over at her dad and uncle.

"But that was before the fire?" Haley asks.

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?" Haley pretends to take notes on her notepad.

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?" Haley looks up from her notepad.

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary." Dean looks at his brother then back at the owner.

"He ever say what it did?" Dean asks.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident- - an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…"

"But what?" Haley has a curious look on her face.

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?" Dean makes eye contact with the man.

"He started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" Dean opens his notepad.

"No." The owner scoffs.

--

They are parked by a payphone, where Sam is looking through a phonebook.

"Hey Dad how 'bout you let me dri…"

"No!"

"Ugh! Whatever! You are soo unfair!" Haley yells and walks over to lean against the car while Dean mimics her.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh…" He laughs. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky." Haley bursts out in laughter. "Uh, there's Missouri Moseley- -

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean looks at him.

"What?" Sam asks confused.

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Dean goes into the backseat of the car and pulls out his father's journal.

"In Dad's journal… here, look at this." Haley walks over to them and Dean opens to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Haley reads out loud.

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean shrugs.

--

Missouri Moseley is escorting a man out of the house while Dean, Sam, and Haley sit on the couch, waiting.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. You're wife is crazy about you." The man thanks her and she closes the door behind him. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener." Haley tries to control herself from laughing.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asks her.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." They stare at her. "Well? Sam, Dean, Haley, come on already, I ain't got all day." She leaves the room. The Winchesters exchange a confused look and follow her into the next room. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughs. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy- lookin' kid, too." She points a finger at Dean. Dean glares at her while Sam gives a smirk and Haley laughs. "And Haley, such a beautiful young woman. You are absolutely gorgeous. And such a naughty girl, if only your daddy knew what you've been up too." Dean looks at Haley. She looks straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact with him, her face turning red.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to have a talk later." Dean leans over and whispers to Haley.

"Sam." She grabs his hand. "Oh, honey… I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father- - he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asks in shock

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Sam raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asks eagerly.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean snaps back.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Sam smirks at Dean and they all sit down. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" Missouri snaps at Dean.

"I didn't do anything."

"But you were thinkin' about it." Dean raises his eyebrow. Sam and Haley smile.

"Okay. So, our dad- - when did you first meet him?" Sam asks.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean gets more serious.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asks.

"I…" She shakes her head.

"What was it?" Sam leans forward.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." She speaks softly.

"So… you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam says.

"I don't understand." She tells them.

"What?" Sam asks her.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once- - it just feels like something's starting up." Sam says.

"That's a comforting thought." Haley finally speaks up.

--

At the old Winchester house, Jenny gets a knock on the door.

"Sam, Dean, Haley. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend Missouri." Sam tells her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You, know for old time's sake." Dean smiles.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Missouri smacks Dean on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" She looks at Dean then turns her attention to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean looks stunned. Sam and Haley share a laugh.

"About what?" Jenny asks

"About this house." Missouri tells her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny looks unsure.

--

A few moments later, Missouri, Haley, Sam, and Dean are in Sari's bedroom.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should center it." Missouri tells them.

"Why?" Sam asks curiously.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam glances at the ceiling, while Haley looks around the room getting a shiver down her spine. Dean pulls out his EMF meter. "That an EMF?"

"Yeah." Dean answers her.

"Amateur." Dean glares at her. He nudges Sam and shows him that the EMF is beeping frantically. "I don't know if you boys should be relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asks and she nods at him.

"How do you know?" Haley asks her.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Haley asks curiously.

"Not it." She opens the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean walks over to the closet.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam shows a confused look.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." Haley reminds her.

"There is. I just can't make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure- - nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Haley notices the intense look on her father's face.

--

Back at Missouri's house, they are all sitting around a table that has different herbs and roots.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Haley looks at all the stuff lying on the table.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri answers.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asks as he examines piece of Angelica Root.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." He drops the Angelica Root back on the table.

"She'll live." Missouri says slyly.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Haley asks.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"Well In that case Hales you're gonna take a floor with me." Her dad tells her.

"Aww, come on, I can take care of myself just fine." She whines.

"Too bad, I'm not taking any chances. We don't know what these things are capable of."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes wishing her father would stop treating her like a baby.

--

They are back at Jenny's house. They walk Jenny and her kids outside.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny tells them

"Hey, if you're worried about us thieves, don't worry we don't steal. Well at least not from people we know." Haley adds.

"Oh, I'm sure that makes her feel so much better." Dean whispers to Haley. "She's just kidding." Dean laughs nervously while he puts a hand over her mouth.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll all be over by the time you get back." Jenny's still slightly unsure, but takes Missouri's advice and leaves with her kids.

--

Inside the house, Sam goes into one of the rooms, kneels down by a wall and begins hitting the wall with a hammer. While he is doing this, a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet and makes its way towards Sam. Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean is making holes in the wall s with a small ax.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Dean stops what he's doing and looks over at Haley.

"Nope." She looks at her fingernails

"Excuse me?"

"Well, why should I help if you insist on treating me like a baby all the time?"

"I don't treat you like a baby!"

"Uh… Yeah you do!"

"Uh… No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah-

"All right, all right. Come on now, we can go back and forth all night. So if you not gonna help me at least do this to help out Jenny and her kids."

"Fine."

"Good. Here, take this." He hands her another little ax. They go back to making holes in the walls, when behind them a drawer begins to open on its own. "I so do not!" Dean has to get in the last word.

"Oh, really? Well how about the time when…" She stops when they hear a noise. She screams as they quickly duck as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. "Okay, this is soo not good." Dean hurries and places a table in front of him and Haley as more knives come through it.

In the basement, Missouri is looking around. She brings a bag of herbs to the wall when she hears a noise. She turns around to see a table coming towards her. She screams as it pins her to the wall. Upstairs, Sam is chopping a hole in the wall when he hears a lamp crash to the floor. He turns around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around his neck. Sam falls to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lays weak on the floor. Dean and Haley run upstairs and into the room where Sam is at.

"Sam!" Dean yells as they rush over to Sam. They try getting the cord off, but it won't budge. Dean Gets up and runs over to the wall as Haley still tries to get the cord off of her uncle's neck. Dean kicks a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit was gone, Dean ran back to Haley and Sam, who is completely weak. They quickly unravel the cord from around Sam's neck and Dean pulls his family into a hug.

A few hours later, they are all gathered around an extremely messy kitchen.

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asks as he rubs his neck.

"I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Missouri looks at him curiously.

"Never mind. It's nothing I guess." Sam sighs as he thinks back to his dream. Sam snaps out of it when he hears Jenny enter the house.

"Hello? We're home." She comes into the kitchen and looks around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all this." Sam looks at her. And Dean looks at Haley confused.

"And by 'we' he actually means 'he'." Haley says and smiles as Sam glares at her.

"Don't worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri assures her. Dean stands there not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." He starts to walk away. "And don't cuss at me!" Dean walks away, muttering under his breath. A little while later they leave the house. Jenny waves and shuts the door behind them.

--

That night, Jenny is in bed reading a magazine. She yawns and puts the magazine on her bedside table. She turns off the light, slides underneath the covers, and goes to sleep. A few seconds later she opens her eyes, startled. The bed begins to shake violently. She screams and gets out of bed. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are talking in the car in front of Jenny's house while Haley sleeps in the backseat.

"All right, so tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean looks to Sam.

"I don't know. I just …I still have a bad feeling." Sam says thinking back to his dream.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean tells him.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, the problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." He slides down in his seat and closes his eyes. Sam looks up at Jenny's bedroom window and sees her screaming, just as he did in his dream.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam yells

"Haley, don't you leave this car!" Dean yells to her waking her up.

"What the hell is going on?!" She wipes the sleep from her eyes and sees that her dad and uncle were already running towards the door.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean yells.

--

Inside the house the figure made out of fire is standing in by Sari's closet. In the hallway, Dean rushes to Jenny's bedroom door.

"Jenny!" Dean yells to her through the door.

"I can't open the door!" She yells back.

"Stand back!" She moves back and Dean kicks down the door and brings her downstairs.

"No, my kids!"

"Sam's got your kids, come on." Dean and Jenny rush out of the house. Haley runs up to them.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?!" She asks in a worried tone.

"I don't know! Have you seen Sam?!"

"No. I didn't see him come out of the house." Haley looks around nervously.

--

While carrying Ritchie in his arms, Sam goes to Sari's bedroom, where she is screaming for help. Sam goes to Sari's bed and picks her up in his other arm.

"Don't look. Don't look!" Sam tells the kids. They leave the bedroom. "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." Suddenly, an invisible force makes Sam fall to the floor. He slides backwards into another room, crashing to a table. Sari screams and runs outside with Ritchie. They rush outside to Dean, Haley, and their mom.

"Sari, where's Sam?" Dean asks kneeling down to Sari's eye level.

"He's inside. Something's got him." Dean and Haley look at the front door as it slams shut on its own. They run over to the Impala and Dean opens the trunk. He grabs a rifle and an ax. They rush to the front door and he begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam gets flung into a set of cabinets. He stands up and is pinned against the wall by the invisible force. The fire figure makes its way towards Sam. Dean continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he is able to step trough.

"You stay here." He says to Haley as he makes his way into the house.

"Like hell I am." She follows him inside.

"Sam? Sam!" They find Sam and the fire figure. Dean raises his gun at it.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam yells at him.

"What, why?"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam's voice gets low. And suddenly, the fire vanishes and standing in front of them was their mother, looking exactly the ways she did the night she died. Dean lowers his gun and is in shock and Haley can't take her eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Mom?" Dean's voice softens. Mary smiles and steps closer to him.

"Dean." Tears form in Dean's eyes. Mary walks away from him and goes to Haley. Dean watches never taking his eyes off her. "Haley, what a beautiful young woman you've become." Tears creep from Haley's eyes as her grandmother touches her cheek. Leaving Haley she walks over to Sam. "Sam." Sam smiles weakly while tears fall down his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looks at him sadly, but says nothing. She walks away from them and looks up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Once again, she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and the three look at each other stunned.

"Now it's over." Sam takes a breath.

--

The next morning, Dean and Haley are standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos.

"Hey, Dad, Missouri was right, you were a goofy lookin' kid." Haley jokes and Dean slightly nudges her. "I'm just kidding, you look very cute with your neatly parted hair and your puffy cheeks." She smiles and he shrugs it off.

"Well, anyways, thanks for these." He smiles at Jenny.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Dean puts the trunk of photos in the car.

--

Sam and Missouri are sitting on the front steps and talking.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." Missouri tells him.

"Not even my mom?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist' energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after that thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys and grandchild, of course." Sam nods with tears in his eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know." Dean and Haley walk over.

"Sam, you ready?" Dean asks and Sam nods and goes to the car. Jenny thanks all of them.

"Don't y'all be strangers now." Missouri yells after them.

"We won't." Dean yells back.

"See you around." Missouri says to all of them and Jenny waves 'bye'.

"Hey, why don't you guys let me drive?" Haley asks.

"No!" Both of the brothers yell at the same time. They all get into the car and drive away.

--

Missouri arrives back at her house and sets her purse on the table.

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea."

"Mary's spirit—do you really think she saved them?"

"I do. John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children and your grandchild?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Dean pulls into a parking lot of a local bar around town. "Finally, we get a break from the job." Dean says as he parks the car. Dean then reaches over past Haley to open the glove compartment. He pulls out a tiny box taking out Haley's fake I.D. which was mostly used only for the job. Dean hands it to her.

Haley's eyes light up, "Thank you, thank you!" She grabs her fake I.D. from him.

"Only one beer and that's it. Are we clear?" Dean asks while pointing a finger at her.

"One beer?" She asks giving him a look. She sends him a glare when he nods at her. "Come on! One beer is not going to get me hammered!"

"Yeah, well you might be a lightweight and I don't need you puking the whole night." Dean tells her.

"Believe me, I am no lightweight." She laughs to herself remembering back to a certain night that she had at a college frat party a couple months ago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raises his eyebrows and looks in the backseat at Sam who just shrugs his shoulders.

"I just mean that I'm your daughter and we all know you're not a lightweight." She sighs in relief when her father buys into her lie. They get out of the car and head towards the entrance of the bar.

"Yeah, well you're also related to Sammy." Dean nods his head in the direction of Sam.

"Hey!" Sam yells offended.

Dean looks at him in disbelief. "Come on man...two beers and you're doin' karaoke." Dean says causing Haley to chuckle.

Sam is about to throw some smartass remark back at Dean, but is interrupted by Haley. "Okay, alright. I will have one beer." Haley throws her hands up in surrender. They all laugh as they enter the bar.

The bar is small, crowded, stuffy, and the air is filled with cigarette smoke. Dean smiles as he checks out all of the women. Dean nudges Sam, smiling, nodding his head in the direction to a blonde who is in the far back of the bar.

Haley turns to her father and uncle. "Well…I'm gonna do my thing over there," She points to a group of college guys who are currently playing a game of pool. "And you guys can do your thing way over there," She points to the opposite side of the room.

As she starts to walk away, a big biker dude whistles at her causing Sam and Dean to glare at him. The biker walks closer to Dean and Sam. "You got a problem man?" The guy asks.

"Yeah I got a problem," Dean steps in the guys face. "I got a problem with any guy making googly eyes at my seventeen year old daughter!" Dean says then pushes the guy's shoulder.

The guy shakes his head laughing. "If I were you, I'd walk away." The guy states angrily.

Just as Dean is about to throw some smartass comment in the guys face, Sam stops him. "Just let it go man," Sam says while putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean nods exhaling angrily.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." The biker yells back, turning to his buddies giving them high fives. Dean balls up his fists and tries to walk back in the direction of the guy.

"Come on," Sam drags Dean by his jacket sleeve.

"I should have wasted that guy!" Dean shouts to Sam.

"Dean, its better that you didn't-" Sam tries to explain, but is rudely interrupted. _A lot of that has been happening tonight, Sam thinks. _

"Man, it just bugs me how men just come here to pick up women," Dean says through clenched teeth.

Sam laughs knowing that Dean is basically talking about himself. "Dude?"

"What?" Dean looks at him.

"Never mind," Sam decides that it's better not to make Dean angrier than he already is.

Dean and Sam order their beers and then go looking around for a table. Dean picks the table closest to Haley and the college guys, that way he can listen to their conversations.

"Dude! You just got your ass kicked by a girl at pool!" They hear one of the guys yell.

"That's my girl," Dean whispers causing Sam to laugh. Dean hears Haley giggle and looks up to find her flirting with one of the guys. "Let's go Sam," Dean starts to get up, but Sam pulls him back down.

"Dean, it's just a little innocent flirting," Sam reassures him.

"Fine," He takes a swig of his beer.

Dean looks over at Haley and watches as she leans forward towards the guy's ear to whisper seductively, "Baby, I could do things to you that would make you forget your own name."

Dean eyes about pop right out of his head. "Now can we go?!" Dean asks Sam who is already standing up and making his way towards Haley.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dean demands grabbing Haley by her arm.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Haley whispers harshly. "You're embarrassing me!"

"You!" He points to Haley. "Get your ass in the car now!" Haley doesn't listen, but stands there instead crossing her arms.

"Chill dude, we were just talking." The guy assures him.

"You. Shut up!" Dean points at him.

"Sorry man. It looks like you are gonna be remembering your name from now on," Sam tells him.

"Oh, not when I get through with him, he won't," Dean smirks as he starts to roll up his sleeves.

"Dad! Stop it!" Haley yells making Dean turn to her.

"Didn't I tell you to go to the car?" Dean ignores the young college guy turning to Haley and dragging her over to his and Sam's table.

"I can not believe you two! This is so unfair! I never get to have any fun!" Haley yells at both of them.

"Sure you can have fun. You can have fun in the impala all by yourself." Dean smirks.

"Hales, all that guy wanted to do was get into your pants," Sam tells her.

"And? Who cares?" Haley puts her hands on her hips.

"You don't care?" Dean asks and Haley shakes her head.

"Maybe I wanted to get into his pants too!"

"You are not having sex until you are thirty-five," Dean tells her.

"Yeah right." Haley rolls her eyes at her father.

"Keep talking and I'll make it forty." Dean warns.

"I don't need your guys' permission! If I wanna have sex, I will have sex and you can't stop me!" She shouts.

"Wanna bet?" Dean asks sternly.

"What're you guys gonna do? Chain me up in the back of the Impala?" She asks throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sounds good to me," Sam says earning himself a glare from Haley.

Haley turns to Dean. "You know what Dad? You're such a hypocrite! This coming from the guy who lost his virginity when he was fourteen!"

"No, I was nineteen!"

She gives him a funny look. "Dad, you had me when you were sixteen."

He gives a lopsided grin. "Oh, right." He shakes his head. "Who told you about that anyways?"

"I have my sources." She looks at Sam. "And plus, at least I waited two more years than you." Dean and Sam looked at her shocked.

"Wait! Hold the phone! So…you're not a….a virgin?" Dean asks in a hushed whisper.

"Duh! What did you think Missouri was talking about when she said that little outburst last week?!" She shakes her head remembering Missouri ratting her out. "God! What a bitch!"

Dean suddenly remembers and wants to smack himself in the head. "Right. We were supposed to talk about that."

"Yeah, well I think we kinda already are." Haley turns to Sam. "And Uncle Sam, I am shocked that you are actually taking his side! You know what it's like being treated like a kid."

"Yeah Hales, I do. But you still are a kid and I don't want my niece going around sleeping with random guys and risking the chance of catching an STD or getting pregnant."

"So you think I'm a slut?" She asks with a raised brow.

"No, I never said that," Sam tells her gently.

"Yeah, well you basically described my dad and he _is_ a slut." She says emphasizing the word is.

Dean gasps. "Hey! I am not a slut!" Dean shouts.

"Uh-yeah, you are," Sam tells him.

"Fine! You're a man-whore, is that better?" Haley asks.

"It's a little classier," Dean says and Haley can't help but to let out a little laugh. Dean shifts around uncomfortably. "So…uh…who is this guy who you-uh…"

"Who I lost my virginity to?" Haley finishes for him.

Dean nods. "Yeah. Give me his name so I can kick his sorry little ass," Dean says bitterly.

"Um…I don't think so," Haley smiles as a waitress walks up to their table.

"Here are your drinks," The waitress says as she places them onto their table.

"Uh-we didn't order these," Sam tells her politely.

The waitress smiles, "They're for her…" She looks to Haley. "From those guys over there." The waitress points to a group of older men who are waving at them. Haley waves back and blows them a kiss.

"Okay, now I'm gonna go kick some ass," Dean is about to get up when he sees what the drinks are. "Purple-Nurples!" Dean gasps. "I love these little things." He says as he picks up the drink. "I guess I can kick their asses another time," Sam and Haley both laugh at him as he starts to down the purple-nurples one by one.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, only Haley :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, they are very much appreciated! I am also sorry that this chapter is short. I didn't want to make all the chapters too long like the first two have been. Please keep reading and keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Haley :)**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

Sam, Dean and Haley are at a motel. Sam is researching on his laptop while Dean is cleaning their guns.

"Hey, can I borrow one of your guy's razors?" Haley asks walking out of the bathroom.

"Why?" Sam asks looking up from his laptop.

"Cause I need to shave my legs."

"Why? Nobody's gonna be touching them." Dean adds.

"Haha, very funny. Now would somebody please let me use-

She is cut off by Sam. "Wait, I think I found something that's sounds like it could be our type of job."

-

Sam, Dean, and Haley are dressed in sheriff's uniforms, talking to a little boy and his mother.

"I know you're just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true." Mrs. McKay explains. She looks down at her son and then up at Haley. She keeps her gaze on her. Haley notices this and so gives an uncomfortable smile. "You know, you look awfully young to be a sheriff."

"Aww, you're too sweet, thank you." Haley gives a fake smile.

"How old are-

Sam cuts her off just in time before she can finish asking her question. "Mrs. McKay we know you spoke with the local authorities." Sam tells her.

"But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police so..." Dean assures her.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan. You just tell us what you saw." Haley says bending down to his level.

"I was up late, watching TV. When I heard this weird noise."

"What did it sound like?" Haley stares straight in his eyes.

"It sounded like…... a monster." Haley looks up at her dad and uncle.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV." Mrs. McKay tells her son.

"Godzilla vs. Mothra." Evan says and Dean smiles.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie. It's so much better than the original, huh?" Dean asks excitedly.

"Totally." Evan smiles.

"Yeah. They like the remake." Dean nods towards Sam and Haley.

"Yuck!" Evan gives a disgusted look. Haley and Sam glare at Dean and Sam clears his throat.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" Sam asks.

"No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?" Sam pretends to take notes.

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."

"What did it sound like, Evan?" Sam asks.

"Like this … whining growl." Sam and Dean exchange a look.

"Thanks for your time." Haley shakes Mrs. McKay's hand and they leave.

-

Later that night the Winchesters are at Kugel's Keg. Sam is having a beer at a table, looking at research. Dean is nearby, throwing darts, and Haley is earning some more money beating guys at pool.

"So, local police have ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam says looking up a Dean.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our type of gig."

"Yeah, maybe not. Except this- Dad marked the area, Dean." Dean comes to the table and looks at their father's journal. "Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

"Why would he even do that?" Dean asks then looks over to where Haley is at, making sure the guys are keeping their hands to themselves.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too- this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird."

"Yeah."

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds. You know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow."

"Right." Sam says as he takes out his wallet.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round."

"We should get an early start."

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you Grandma?" Sam smiles. "Alright, I'll meet you guys outside, I gotta take a leak." He grabs his coat and heads to the bathroom. Sam gathers his things and makes his way towards Haley.

"Come on, Hales, we're leaving." Sam tells her. She says goodbye to a group of guys and walks out of the bar with Sam. "Your dad is in the bathroom, he'll be out in a sec." They start walking to the car.

"Lemme guess, you're the one who wants to leave? Am I right?" She asks her uncle.

"Only because we have to get an early start tomorrow." Haley raises her eyebrows at him.

"Jeeze, Uncle Sam. You need to learn how to have fun, you're supposed to be my cool and fun uncle and dad is supposed to be the boring one, not the other way around."

"Shh… did you hear that?"

"Oh, don't change the subject." Haley rolls her eyes.

"No, I'm serious."

"Oh, well, no I didn't hear anything." She leans against the Impala. Sam places the journal on the hood of the car and takes out a flashlight from his coat pocket. He turns it on and looks around, then bends down to look under the car. He sees a cat, which hisses at him then runs away.

"Whoa!" He sees the cat and laughs at himself. Sam gets up, shaking his head and looks over at Haley who is trying to hold in her laughter. She opens her mouth about to say something when Sam catches her. "Don't even say anything!" He points at Haley, then walks over and waits by the car with her.

-

Minutes later Dean comes out of the bar and walks to the car. He notices the journal on the hood, but Sam and Haley are nowhere to be found. He opens the car door to check, but no one's there. He looks around, confused. Later a group of people come out of the bar. Dean walks up to a biker and his girlfriend, who are clearly drunk. "Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" They shake their head and walk away.

"Sam! Haley!" He looks around frantically. "Sammy!" He turns around and notices a surveillance camera on top of a streetlight. He walks into the deserted road and looks around. "Sam. Haley."

-

Dean is at a Sheriff's Department talking with a deputy named Kathleen.

"So what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" Kathleen asks as she hands Dean back his fake ID.

"I'm working on a missing persons."

" I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police?"

"Oh, no. No. There's someone else. Actually two people, they're my cousins. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen them since."

"Do your cousins have drinking problems?"

"Sam? Two beers and he's doing karaoke." Kathleen smiles. "No he wasn't drunk. And Haley wasn't drinking, she's only seventeen."

"What was a seventeen year old doing at a bar anyway?"

"Well, uh…. It was a bar and grill." Kathleen nods and sits down at her computer. Dean followers her and sits also. "Look, I know they were taken."

"Alright, what are their names?"

"Winchester. Sam and Haley Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." Kathleen types in their names and brings up their records. "Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, and father of Haley, died in St. Louis?" Dean tries not to look nonchalant.

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though."

"Uh-huh." She types something else and brings up more search results on the computer. "Well, they're not showing up in and current field reports."

"Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway."

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?"

"Right. Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took them. Or, whoever."

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage right down at the county work department, but-well, anyhow, let's do this the right way." She stands up and gets some paperwork from a filing cabinet. "Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?" She hands Dean a clipboard.

"Officer, look, uh, they're family. I kind of- I kind of look out for them. You gotta let me go with you."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" Kathleen looks sad. They're my responsibility. And they're comin' back. I'm bringin' them back." She stares at them.

-

Sam and Haley are in an unknown location asleep in separate cages. Sam jerks awake and observes his surroundings. He rattles the bars of the cage. He looks around and notices Haley asleep in a cage next to him. He also notices a man asleep in the cage across from him.

-

Dean is sitting on a bench outside of a County Works Department.. Kathleen comes up behind him, holding printouts of the camera footage.

"Greg." He sees her and stands up. "I think we've got something." She hands him the printouts and he looks through them. "These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousins disappeared."

"This really isn't what I'm looking for."

"Just wait, wait- next one." He turns the page and sees an image of a rusty truck driving. "This one was taken right after they left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates." Dean turns another page and sees a close-up image of the truck's license plates.

"Oh, the plates look new. It's probably stolen." Dean adds.

"So whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved." A beat-up van drives by. Its engine is whining loudly.

"Hear that engine?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?"

"Sure." She says as Dean stares at the van as it drives away.

"I'll be damned." Dean mumbles to himself.

-

Sam is trying to kick down the door of his cage, but fails. The noise causes Haley to wake up. Sam rushes over to talk to her through the bars of the cages.

"Haley! Are you okay?" Sam asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Where the hell are we?" She asks as she looks around rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know." They hear groans coming from the man as he wakes up. "You're alive." The man groans again. "Hey, you okay?"

"Does It look like I'm doin' okay?"

"Hey, dude do you know where the hell we are?" The man looks over to see Haley sitting in a cage next to Sam.

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country."

"Oh we are so screwed." Haley says as she sits down crossing her legs.

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah."

"We were lookin' for you." Sam sighs in relief.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue."

"Well, my brother's out there right now, too. He's lookin' for us. So-

"So, he's not gonna find us."

"Yes, he will. You don't know my dad. He will find us." Haley snaps back at him.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Jenkins nods towards the door. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-know-what to us."

"What are they? Have you seen them?" Sam asks.

"What are you talking about?" Jenkins asks confused.

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?"

"See for yourself." The door to the building opens and two men wearing black coats and hats walk in. The other man goes to the panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserts the key into the panel and twists it unlocking Jenkins cage.

Haley and Sam move to the way back of their cages. "Leave me alone! Don't you take me, leave me alone!" The men place a plate of food in front of Jenkins. They leave the cage and walk over to the panel. One of the men twists the key again and removes it, which locks the cage. They leave, and Jenkins devours his food.

"I'll be damned. They're just people." Sam looks at Haley.

"Yeah. What'd you expect?" Jenkins asks as he continues to eat.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Haley asks Jenkins as she peeks through the bars of her cage.

"What's it to you?" Jenkins asks rudely.

"How 'bout you throw some of that over here?" Haley gives her best smile.

"Get your own, this is mine!"

"Geeze, what crawled up your ass?"

"How often do they feed you?" Sam changes the subject in order to stop a fight from happening.

"Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage." He points to the panel.

"Once a day? Once a day?! Oh my god! I'm gonna die a horrible death!" Haley panics.

"Just calm down." Sam tells her.

"No, Uncle Sam! I can't calm down! I am your brother's daughter, I need my food! I need my food Sammy!" She shakes the bars with her fists.

"Don't worry. First thing we will do when we get out of here we will get you a cheeseburger." Sam assures her.

"With extra onions?" She asks excitedly.

"With extra onions." He laughs then turns his attention back to Jenkins. "Is that's the only time you see 'em?"

"So far. But I'm waitin'."

"Waitin' for what?"

"Ned Beatty time, man."

"I think that's the least of your worries right now." Sam tells him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want, then?"

"Depends on who they are." Sam reaches through the top of his cage and grabs a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground. He tries to pull it down.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places." Haley laughs and Sam continues to pull on the wire. It gradually starts to detach from the pole.

-

Kathleen and Dean are driving in search for the stolen vehicle and Sam and Haley.

"Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn't pass that one, so…" Kathleen says as she points to a passing traffic camera.

"So, it must've pulled off somewhere. I didn't see any other roads here." Dean says.

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads."

"Great." Dean says annoyed as her stares at the window. New information comes up on Kathleen's computer. She clicks on the highlighted item and brings up a page about Dean's fake ID. She read it and has a concerned look.

"So, Gregory."

"Yeah?" Dean turns to look at her.

"I ran you badge number. It's routine when we're working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you."

"Mmhmm."

"And, uh, they just got back to me." She pulls the car over to the side of the road. "It says here you badge was stolen." Dean looks surprised. "And there's a picture of you." She turns the computer to Dean. He sees a picture of a heavy African-American man.

"I lost some weight." He chuckles. "And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease." Kathleen takes off her seatbelt.

"Okay, would you step out of the car, please?"

"Look, look, look." She stops. "If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please-let me find Sam and Haley.

"I don't even know who you are. Or if these Sam and Haley people are really missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this."

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer."

"Look, here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled him from a fire. And ever since then I felt responsible for him. And as for Haley well, that's a whole different story. It's my job to keep them safe. I'm afraid if we don't find them fast- please." His voice breaks. "They're my family."

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you in." She glances at her visor. Her eye catches a photo of her and another man smiling. She looks sad and sighs. "After we find Sam and Haley Winchester." She fastens her seatbelt. Dean is confused by this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hopefully I will be able to post the other chapters faster. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviews, they are very appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews! Sorry again for the really late post, but I just got a new puppy and it's kind of hard to sit down and write or type since all he wants to do is play. And by the time he is tired, I am completely exhausted lol. So, sorry again and I hope you guys like the chapter. Oh, yeah, I don't own Supernatural, I only own Haley. Please R&R!**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart **

**Chapter 5**

**--**

Sam and Haley along with Jenkins are in an unknown location. Haley is playing with her hair while Sam is still trying to pull the metal coil from the beam.

"What's your name, again?" Jenkins asks Sam.

"It's Sam." He answers.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out."

"Don't….call me….Sammy!" He groans and finally tears the coil down. A small piece of metal falls on the floor also.

"All right Uncle Sam!" Haley praises him.

"What is it?" Jenkins asks. Sam picks it up and looks at it.

"It's a bracket." Sam says still examining it.

"Ugh!" Haley leans against the bars of her cage.

"Well, thank God, a bracket, Now we've got 'em, huh?" Suddenly, Jenkins' cage unlocks itself and opens. "Must've been a short." He climbs out of his cage. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins." Sam suggests.

"What?"

"This isn't right." Haley assures him.

"Don't you guys wanna get out of here?" Jenkins looks to Haley then Sam.

"Yeah. But that was too easy." Sam says.

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry."

"No, we're serious. Jenkins-this might be a trap." Sam tells him.

"Bye, Sammy. Bye, Haley." He opens the door and leaves.

"Jenkins!" Sam and Haley yell as Jenkins' cage slams shut. Moments later they hear Jenkins' screaming.

"Uncle Sam, what's going to happen to us?" Haley asks in almost a whisper.

"I don't know Hales. I don't know." Sam says with fear in his voice.

-

Dean and Kathleen are walking back to the car, holding cups of coffee.

"Hey, Officer? Look, I don't mean to press my luck."

"Your luck is so pressed." She says to Dean.

"Right. I was wondering-why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don't you just lock me up?"

"My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam and Haley. We searched for him, but-nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone, and for them-Come on. Let's keep at it." She gets in the car. As they continue to drive they come to an edge of a forest.

"Wait, wait, wait-pull over here. Pull over." They pull over and get out of the car, then walk towards the forest. "It's the first turn-off I've seen so far" Dean says.

"You stay here, I'll check it out."

"No way."

"Hey. You're a civilian. And a felon, I think. I'm not taking you with me."

"You're not goin' without me." Dean says and Kathleen sighs.

"Alright. You promise you won't get involved? You'll let me handle it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Shake on it." She extends her hand. Dean shakes it. While they are shaking hands, Kathleen places a set of handcuffs on Dean's arm.

"Oh, come on." Dean says in an aggravated tone. Kathleen handcuffs Dean to the door handle and starts walking away. "This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need my help."

"I'll manage. Thank you." She locks the door and walks away.

"I gotta start carrying paper clips."

-

Kathleen is walking. She passes a rundown barn, along with several wagon wheels strewn along the grass. She walks further and sees a dilapidated house. She makes her way to the front porch and climbs up the stairs.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She knocks on the door. "A young girl, comes outside, covered in dirt and filth. "Hi. Who are you?" The girl comes closer and examines Kathleen's badge.

"Who are you?" The little girl asks.

"I'm, uh, I'm Kathleen. I'm a deputy. What's your name?"

"Missy."

"Missy. That's a pretty name. Missy, is you mom home?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" Missy shakes her head. "No? Can come in for a minute?" Missy shakes her head again and starts moving towards the door. "I just want you to look at some pictures." She takes pictures of Sam and Haley from her coat pocket and shows it to Missy. "Have you seen this guy or this girl? Look at the pictures." Missy looks up and sees something behind Kathleen. She smiles wickedly. "What?"

"That's gonna hurt." Kathleen turns around and sees a tall man standing beside her. He hits her in the head with a shovel, and she falls to the ground unconscious.

"Missy, sweetheart, go tell you brothers I wanna see 'em."

"Yes, Daddy." She walks away.

-

Dean is looking around for something to unlock the handcuffs. He finally notices the antenna of the car and reaches for it, but he is too far away. He hears the screech of the pickup truck.

"Oh, son of a bitch." He stretches further. Dean finally grabs the antenna and begins to unscrew it. The antenna comes loose and falls to ground. Dean picks it up and begins unlocking the handcuffs.

-

Kathleen wakes up and groans, massaging her head and notices she's in a cage.

"You alright?" Sam asks her

"Are you Sam and Haley Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"Your, uh, your cousin's looking for you guys."

"Thank God. Where is he?" Sam asks in relief. And Haley lets out a breath.

"I, uh-I cuffed him to my car." Haley and Sam sigh. The door opens and someone enters. The person looks around then walks towards the cages.

"Sam? Haley?"

"Dad!" Haley catches herself and tries to fix her mistake." I mean Cousin Dean! Thank God you're here!"

"Are you guys hurt?"

"No." Sam says and Haley shakes her head 'no'.

"Damn, it's good to see you guys."

"How did you get out of your cuffs?" Dean turns around and sees Kathleen.

"Oh, I know a trick or two." She stares at him confused. "Alright." He moves to the door of the cage and sees the locks. "Oh, these look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." Haley points to the control panel.

"Have you guys seen 'em?" Dean asks Sam and Haley.

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people." Sam tells him.

"And they jumped you? Must be getting' a little rusty there, kiddo." He walks over to the control panel and starts trying different buttons. "What do they want?"

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make sense to me." Sam says looking confused.

"Well that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy." Dean tells them.

"See anything else out there?" Sam asks.

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too."

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" Kathleen asks him.

"Yeah, actually, I did. Your brother's?" She nods. "I'm sorry." He pauses. "Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He points to the control panel. "This thing takes a key. Key?"

"We don't know." Haley says.

"Alright, I better go find it." He goes to leave.

"Hey." Dean stops and turns around. "Be careful." Sam says. And Haley gives her dad a soft smile.

"Yeah." He leaves.

-

Dean is in a dark room. He turns on his flashlight and starts to look around. The room is filled with shelves of jars and bottles, which contains various body parts. Dean looks at a container filled with an unrecognizable item. "Yikes." He keeps searching the room and comes across a wall full of pictures.

Each photo has two men standing next to a dead body. He notices a picture of them holding Jenkins' corpse. "I'll say it again-demons I get. People are crazy." He moves to a flight of stairs and climbs them. Upstairs and old man is in the kitchen, butchering something. Dean sees a wooden pole leaning against the wall and picks it up.

He leans against the wall and makes his way towards the kitchen. He notices a small tray filled with keys, on a nearby table. He moves towards the tray of keys, and starts to pick it up when he notices a jar full of teeth.

He examines it, disgusted, then hears the floor creak behind him. He sets the jar down and turns around quickly. Missy is standing before him. "Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." She holds up a knife.

"I know." She sticks the knife into Dean's jacket, pinning him against the wall. "Daddy!"

"Jeez!" Dean yells.

"Daddy!" Dean removes the knife. And Missy's brothers come down stairs. "Daddy!" One of the brothers grabs Dean under his arms while the other brother walks towards them, Dean jumps and kicks him. Dean is thrown into the wall causing the knife to fall to the floor. A brother runs towards Dean, but Dean grabs him first pushing him to the ground. He then punches the other brother, but is thrown against the wall again. The three men stand up.

Dean points to one brother. "I'm gonna kick your ass first." He point to the other brother. "Then yours." The oldest man comes up behind Dean and hits him over the head with a pan. Dean falls to the floor, unconscious. Later in the living room, they are all standing around Dean, who is sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He wakes up, groaning.

"Come on. Let us hunt him." A brother says to the oldest man.

"Yeah, this one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt." The other brother adds.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me. That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?" Dean asks.

"You ever killed before?" The oldest man asks Dean.

"Well, that depends on what you mean."

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear- I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"You're a sick puppy." Dean says

"We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fighting chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to never to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy."

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy."

"So, what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" The oldest looks angry so one of the brothers walks over and punches Dean. The brother then leaves the house.

-

Sam, Haley, and Kathleen hear the door open and see a figure walk towards the control panel. They hear a noise and Haley's cage door unlocks. She looks over to Sam with fear in her eyes as the man walks closer to her. He opens her cage and tries to grab her.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't touch her!" Sam yells.

"Stop it! Stop it! Get away from me!" She yells as the man grabs her leg and drags her out of the cage. Haley kicks him and gets up to run, but the man grabs the back of her foot causing her to fall. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He picks her up and puts a knife to her throat and starts leading her towards the door. "Uncle Sam!" She screams as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Kathleen yells.

"Haley! Please let her go! Take me instead!" Sam yells

"Sorry but you're not really our type." The man yells back. And he leaves with Haley.

"No!" Sam yells out as he bangs his fist against the ground.

-

Dean hears the front door open. They all turn to look when they hear the brother.

"Dad, I've got a present for you!" His son yells. He walks into the room with Haley. Dean's eyes get wide when he looks up and sees her standing there with a knife to her throat.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" The old man asks as he walks over to her. He looks her up and down and licks his lips. He gets so close that she can feel his breath on her. He starts to trace his fingers around her lips.

"You better get away from her you sick, twisted, son of a bitch!" Dean yells. The old man laughs. And Haley spits in his face. He wipes off her spit and slaps her across the face and the brother holds the knife closer to her neck. "Hey! I swear to God if you touch her one more time I'll—

"You'll what? You'll kill me?" The old man laughs. "Cause to me it looks like the odds of that happening are very slim." He laughs again. "Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know." He walks over to the fireplace and takes a hot poker.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" Haley laughs at her father's joke and the old man glares at her and she knew that was her cue to shut up.

"Tell me-any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?"

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait-you actually might." Dean says as Haley tries to refrain from laughing. The other brother holds Dean's head in place.

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright you wanna play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys. And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?" He says to Dean.

"Okay, wait, wait-look, nobody's comin' for me, alright? It's just us."

"You don't choose, I will." He places the hot poker on Dean's shirt. Dean screams in pain. Haley winces at her father's pain and the old man removes the poker.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" He places the poker barely an inch from Dean's eye.

"Next time, I'll take an eye."

"Come on guys. Can't we all just get along?" Haley smiles as they all look at her.

"Alright, the guy! Take the guy!" The father takes a key from around his neck and hands it to one of his sons.

"Lee, go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage." Lee walks to the door.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a fighting chance." Dean asks confused.

"Lee, when you're done with the boy-shoot the bitch, too." Lee nods and leaves, with his rifle. "Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin' out here." Dean looks scared and Haley has tears running down her face.

-

Lee enters and walks over to the control panel. He inserts the key and twists it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks as the door to his cage unlocks and Lee walks towards him. Sam notices the bracket on the floor and grabs it. Lee opens the cage door and aims this gun.

"Hey!" Kathleen yells.

-

In the living room, the father is tying Haley to a chair next to Dean when they hear gunshots.

"You hurt my brother, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!" Dean yells with fear in his voice. The father stands up and walks towards the open front door.

"Lee!" He yells.

-

Back at the barn Sam and Lee are both out of the cage. Sam is on top of Lee. He grabs the gun and hits Lee in the face three times. Lee collapses on the floor. Sam tries to fire the gun but it does not work. "Damn."

-

"Lee!" Lee still does not respond. The old man turns to his kids. "Jared, you come with me." He says to his other son. "Missy, you watch them now." Jared grabs two rifle, hands one to his father, and they both leave. Missy remains between Dean and Haley, holding a knife dangerously close to Dean then Haley's eyes.

-

Jared and his father enter the barn with their guns raised and look around. "Lee! Where are ya? Lee!" His father yells for him. They find Lee unconscious, locked in Sam's cage. "Damn it, Jared, get the lights!" Jared moves over to the light switch and pushes it up. And the barn remains dark.

"They must have blown the fuses." The older man tries the control panel, but it is broken. They move into another room of the barn while Sam hides behind a bale of hay. They hear a sound and Jared looks around in one area of the room while the father climbs a ladder leading to a balcony.

Jared walks to a cabinet and fires his rifle several times at the doors. He opens the cabinet doors but finds nothing inside but tools. He looks around the barn, when, suddenly Kathleen falls on top of his back. She wrestles with him until she gets knocked to the ground. Meanwhile, the old man is chasing after Sam. He fires his rifle twice, but Sam gets away. Jared aims his gun at Kathleen as she's on the ground. "You stupid bitch." He yells at her. He gets ready to shoot her when Sam enters.

"Hey!" Jared turns around and sees Sam. He fires his gun and misses Sam but instead he shoots his father. He falls to the ground. Jared cocks the gun and turns around. Sam appears behind him and grabs the gun. He hits Jared in the face with the rifle several times, and Jared collapses unconscious. Sam places Jared in Haley's cage and closes the door. He walks to the control panel and locks the cage. He makes his way over to Kathleen, who is standing over the old man, with her gun raised.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead." Sam stares at her, motionless. "Go ahead." Sam leaves.

"You hurt my family, I'm gonna bleed you, bitch." He says having a little trouble trying to get his words out.

"You killed my brother." Kathleen says with tears in her eyes.

"Your brother? Now I see." He laughs cruelly.

"Just tell me why?" He smiles at her.

"Because… it's fun." He cackles. Kathleen looks at him, horrified, and fires the gun.

-

Dean, Sam, and Haley walk out of the front door and down the porch steps. They meet up with Kathleen, who is leaving the barn.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asks.

"Locked her in a closet." Haley says smiling.

"What about the dad?" Dean asks.

"Shot. Trying to escape." All four of them exchange a look. Later they all get ready to leave.

"I think the car's at the police station." Dean says.

"So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest you guys be long gone by then." Kathleen says approaching them.

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?" Dean asks her.

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car." She smiles at them.

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam says.

"Listen, uh….I'm sorry about your brother." Dean looks over at her.

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth-but it isn't really." She pauses. "Anyway, you should go." They nod and walk away. Kathleen watches them leave, close to tears.

-

Sam, Dean and Haley are walking on a dirt road.

"You guys never do that again." Dean looks at them.

"Do what?" Sam asks.

"Go missin' like that." Sam laughs.

"Aww…you were worried about us." Haley gives him a big smile.

"All I'm sayin' is, you two vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for ya."

"Sure, you won't." Haley says putting Dean in a headlock, trying to give him a nuggie.

"I'm not." Dean says trying to get Haley off of him.

"So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?" Sam asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up."

"Just sayin', getting' rusty there, kiddo." Sam says quoting Dean.

"Shut up." They all laugh and continue on there way to the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

The Damage In Your Heart

**The Damage In Your Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**--**

Dean, Sam, and Haley are at a motel where Sam is researching a local hunt while Dean and Haley are arguing once again.

"Come on, dad! Can I please just stay here this one time?" Haley begs.

"Nu-uh, no way!" Dean shakes his head and points a finger at her.

"I don't understand why I have to go on this stupid hunt any how," Haley pouts, crossing her arms.

"Because I said so that's why," he tells her, stuffing a pair of pants into his duffle bag.

"Ugh!" Haley shakes her head, turning to her uncle. "Uncle Sam!" Haley whines. "Can ya help me out here?"

Sam looks up from the laptop to look at her and then to Dean and then back to Haley. "Oh, no! I'm not getting into this again," Sam says, throwing his hands in the air.

Haley looks at Sam with wide eyes. "Good choice," Dean smirks to his younger brother.

Haley turns her attention back to her father. "Can you give me a real reason why I have to go?"

"That's easy…I don't want you out of my sight," Dean smiles at her causing her to send him a glare.

"So you're saying I will be safer on a dangerous hunt than in this motel room?" She asks throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Uh-yeah," Dean nods and then scratches his chin.

"And how is that?" Haley asks him with a stern voice making Dean raise an eyebrow.

"Cause I will be there where I can keep an eye on you every… little… second," he tells her with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Haley groans. "Dad, you can't be watching over me every second of everyday."

"I can and I will," Dean says causing Sam to chuckle and shake his head.

"Oh, my god! Why do I even bother arguing with you? I'm never gonna win," Hale shrugs her shoulders.

Dean gasps. "I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day," he says making Haley stick her tongue out at him. Dean zips up his duffel bag. "Okay, now that, that is settled, I'm gonna go pack up the trunk," Dean smiles and then goes to the car.

Haley waits until her dad walks outside to walk over to her uncle.

"Please Uncle Sam, can you just talk to him?" Haley asks, giving her best puppy dogs eyes.

Sam looks at her, quickly looking down when he notices her giving him the puppy dog look, that he falls for every time. "No," Sam says firmly.

"Ugh!..." Haley huffs and goes to sit back down on the bed.

Sam gives her a look. "Why do you want to stay here so badly?" He asks just as Dean is about to walk in causing Dean to stop and listen by the door, waiting to hear her answer.

Haley shrugs. "It's just that I want some time to myself and plus this hunt seems like a major drag," she says causing Dean to roll his eyes and walk into the room.

"What do you need some time to yourself for?" Dean cuts in.

Haley rolls her eyes before answering, knowing that her dad was eavesdropping on her and Sam's conversation. "Well…can you really blame me? I'm with two guys 24/7."

"That doesn't change a thing. I'm still not leaving you alone," Dean tells her.

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to trust you after what happened two months ago?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

**-Flashback: 2 months ago- **

Its midnight and Sam and Dean are sound asleep in the motel beds. Haley, who was pretending to sleep, opens her eyes, looking over her shoulder to the bed where her father is sleeping and then over to the couch where her Uncle Sam is sleeping.

"Good," she whispers to herself. She carefully pulls off her covers, quietly getting out of bed trying to make as little noise as possible. Once she is on two feet, she opens up her bathrobe revealing a very low cut top, that her father would never let her wear, and some tight hip-hugger jeans.

She looks around the room, spotting the pants that Dean had wore that day laying on a chair. She quietly makes her way over to the pants, searching around for her dad's wallet. Haley smiles brightly when she finds it and looks behind her making sure they are both still asleep, then opens the wallet to get out some cash, but instead finds various credit cards and a chain of condoms.

"Eww," she says, dropping the condoms, she starts to walk towards Sam's jeans, but stops. She smiles before turning around to look back in the direction of her dad's pants. She then walks back over to the chair picking up one and then two condoms and quickly stuffing them into her jeans pocket with a smile.

Haley freezes when she hears Dean stirring. She watches him turn over, throwing the blanket over his head. She sighs in relief and continues to make her way over to Sam's pants. She pulls out Sam's wallet finding some cash. "Bingo," she whispers, taking all of his money. She puts his wallet back and tiptoes to the front door, opening it up as quietly as she can and leaves.

Four and a half hours later…Haley stumbles to the front door of the motel. She laughs at herself as she struggles to put the key in the lock. When she finally gets the door open, she walks into the motel room bumping into the table. "Ow! Haha! Good one Hales," she tells herself and claps. Suddenly the lights in the motel room turn on. "Whoa! Must be magic!" Haley says in amazement.

"Guess again," She hears a voice say. She looks over to find Dean laying on the with his arms crossed over his chest and his back leaning against the headboard, with Sam standing next to him. "My daughter is doing the walk of shame."

"Oops!" Haley covers a hand over her mouth. "Busted!" She laughs. Dean gets up off the bed to walk over to her.

"Damn straight you're busted!" Dean yells, pointing a finger at her. "Where the hell have you been?!" Dean asks with a yell.

"Look Sammy!" Haley points. "I got that vain to pop out of his neck again!" She laughs still pointing at his neck.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asks.

"Noo…," she shakes her head back and forth and then leans over to Sam. "Well maybe a little. Shh…don't tell dad!" She whispers to Sam with, holding a finger up to her lips.

"Wow!" Sam says as he waves his hand in front of his nose from the strong smell of liquor coming from Haley's breath.

"You guys will not believe what I did!" She jumps up and down. Suddenly she stops, covering her mouth with her hands and darts to the bathroom.

Dean and Sam look at each other before Sam speaks up. "Aren't you gonna go check on her?" He asks.

"Hell no! You know I have a weak stomach this early in the morning," Dean explains. Sam shakes his head and heads for the bathroom.

--

"Hey…Are you okay?" Sam asks as he enters the bathroom to find Haley's head in the toilet bowl.

She lifts her head up to look at him. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Jeeze, just trying to be nice," Sam holds up his hands.

Haley gives him an apologetic smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I messed up Uncle Sam and now dad hates me," she cries. Sam kneels down to rub her back.

"Shh…it's okay. And you know he doesn't hate you. He loves you more than anything in this world," Sam explains as he continues to rub her back. "He was just worried about you-we both were. Now, do you feel a little better?" She shakes her head 'no' and leans into the toilet again while he holds her hair back.

"Come on," Sam helps her stand up. "Let's go wash your face."

Minutes later Sam and Haley come out of the bathroom to see Dean sitting at the edge of the bed. Dean looks up as they enter the room and he stands.

"You get your ass to bed and we'll talk about this later," Dean tells her.

She nods and walks over to the bed. She stops to look at him. "Dad, I am so sor--"

"I said we'll talk about it later," Dean says, cutting her off. Everyone remains silent as Haley and Dean get into their beds and Sam gets back on the couch.

--

Haley wakes up around noon to the smell of fresh coffee. "Aww! My head!" She groans, placing a hand to her head.

"Oh, look, the princess is finally awake," Dean says rudely and purposely loudly.

"Do you have to speak so loud?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he walks over to her holding a cup of coffee up to her face so she could smell it. "Coffee?" He asks with a wide grin.

"Oh, god!" She hurries to the bathroom. Sam and Dean are sitting at the table when all of a sudden they hear Haley scream. "Oh my god! I'm such a badass!" She squeals.

Sam and Dean exchange a look before rushing over to knock at the bathroom door.

"Hales? What the hell is going on?!" Dean yells as Sam tries to open the bathroom door.

"Oh, nothing!" She yells back to them through the door.

"Haley, get your ass out here right now!" Dean tells his daughter. He hears the doorknob turn so he steps back from the door so that she has room to walk out. "Now I'm going to ask you again, what is going on?" He asks his daughter.

She gives her dad a nervous look. "Well… I kinda, sorta…found something on my body that wasn't there before last night," she tells them, looking down at her feet. Sam and Dean remain silent for a moment.

"What…what is it?' Dean asks with a gulp. Haley bites her bottom lip and starts to unzip her pants. "Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you showing us?" Dean and Sam cover their eyes.

"Relax! It's just a tattoo."

"A tattoo?! A tattoo?!" Dean looks at her with wide eyes, and Haley nods. "Where the hell is this tattoo?!" She pulls her pants down low enough to show a small tattoo above her right hip bone. Dean looks at the tattoo and then up at Haley with angry eyes. "Who the fuck is Ryan?!" Dean demands.

"You seriously got a boy's name tattooed on your body?" Sam looks at her shocked. "You do know it's permanent right? As in… it can never come off?"

"Yes I do know that…" she gives her uncle a look before continuing. "and in my defense I was bombed off my ass. I don't even remember getting it," Haley tells them and zips her pants back up.

Dean sighs trying his hardest to stay calm. "Well… do you at least remember who this Ryan guy is?" Dean asks with a clenched jaw.

"That I remember," she points at him. "He's this guy from a bar that I hooked up with. He had sandy blonde hair, with the most gorgeous blue eyes—on, no wait, that was Kevin," Dean and Sam stare at her and Dean is thinking of ways to keep Haley locked up. "Who the hell is Ryan?" Haley asks herself.

"You know what? I can't even look at you right now!" Dean storms to the front door, looking back at her. "You better pay back all the money you stole from your uncle!" He walks out and then a few seconds later he walks back in. "And my two condoms!" He yells walking back out, slamming the door shut on his way out.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Now do you see why we can't leave you alone?" Dean asks his daughter as he cleans his guns.

"You know I'm not like that anymore," Haley gives him an innocent look.

"No, you're worse," Sam adds as he sips his coffee.

"Hey! You're supposed to be defending me!" Haley looks at her uncle with a frown.

"Yeah, well, you never paid me back," he jokes, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Will you guys ever let that go? I apologized like a million times!"

"Nope," Dean looks up at her with a smile.

"Listen…I'll make you a deal. I won't bug you about the Impala anymore, if you let me just skip this one hunt," she smiles. "Pretty please!" she begs.

Dean takes a moment to think about it. "Okay, fine." He grabs another one of his guns to clean.

"Really?" She asks smiling brightly.

"No," Dean smirks.

"Damn it!" She walks into the bathroom leaving Dean laughing quietly to himself.

"Dude, you should just let her stay here. It might actually be a good thing for her to have a break," Sam tells his older brother.

"I know, I'm letting her stay here. I was just having fun messin' with her," Dean says causing him and Sam to laugh. They stop laughing when they see Haley walk out of the bathroom with a frown on her face. Dean sighs. "Okay, I'll let you stay under one condition--"

"Yay!" Haley runs to hug him. "Okay, now what's that one condition?" She asks, releasing him from their hug.

"My only condition is that you do not under any circumstances, leave this motel room. Got it?" Dean asks his daughter.

"Yes, sir!" She salutes him.

"Okay well, Sam and I are gonna leave now," He throws his duffel bag over his shoulder as Sam stands up. "You have everything you need? You have enough food and drinks?"

"Yep," She smiles as they walk out to the parking lot.

"Well…" Dean takes some money out of his pockets. "Here is 40.00 to order a pizza or something."

"Thanks," Haley takes the money from him.

"We'll see you in a day or two," Dean hugs his daughter and kisses her on the top of the head, "Oh, yeah, if you need anything we have our phones."

"I know, dad," she playfully rolls her eyes.

"Bye Hales," Sam says while giving her a bear hug.

"Bye guys," she waves at them as they drive off. "Finally!" Haley squeals and rushes back into the room, plopping herself onto the bed, taking out her cell phone.

Later that night Dean and Sam are driving back to the motel.

"So…you think Hales is gonna be happy to see us back so early?" Dean asks Sam with a big smile. They had finished the hunt earlier than expected and were now on their way back.

"More like pissed," Sam laughs. Dean secretly couldn't wait to see the look on his daughter's face when she discovers them back so early.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Dean says just as they pull into the motel parking lot. When they get to their room, they notice that the room is dark.

"Hey," Sam nudges Dean. "Isn't it a little early for Haley to be sleeping?" Sam looks at his watch. "It's only ten."

"Yeah, she's usually in bed near two," Dean and Sam look at one another. Dean opens the door, squinting his eyes trying to see through the darkness. He can't see anything so he searches for the light switch and soon the lights flutter on. They are both greeted by Haley in her bed straddling someone with her bare back to them.

"Oh my god!" She screams as she covers her chest. Speechless, Dean and Sam hurry outside.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Dean yells out.

"Do you have something that I can gouge my eyes out with?!" Sam continues to cover his eyes with his hands even though he is outside.

"Where is that Bloody Mary chick when you need her! My worst nightmare has come true!" Dean yells more to himself.

"Never in a million years did I think I would see my niece doing…doing that!" Sam points to the motel room while he starts to gag.

Dean looks at Sam. "Dude it's worse for me, she's my daughter!"

"Should we go back in there?" Sam asks.

"Yeah so we can kick that guys ass!" Dean balls his fists. Dean is about to open the door when Sam grabs his arm to stop him.

"Wait! Do you think they're done yet?" Sam asks.

Dean scrunches up his face in disgust. "Dude! That's sick!"

They both walk in the motel room with a hand covering their eyes. "Haley Elizabeth Winchester! Your clothes better be on!" Dean yells, but hears no reply. He carefully peeks through his fingers. He scans the room and takes his hand away form his eyes when he doesn't see anyone.

"I think he left through the window," Sam comments, pointing to the open window. Haley comes out of the bathroom in her bathrobe to find both guys staring at her with clenched jaws.

"Look…" Haley begins, "I know you're mad…"

"Oh, no, I'm not mad," Dean says through clenched teeth trying to keep himself cool.

Haley looks at his disbelievingly. "Oh, yeah? Then why is the vain in your neck popping out again?" She asks causing him to glare at her. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

Three minutes go by and no one has said a word, just Dean and Sam glaring at a slightly nervous Haley.

"Will someone just say something already, please?" Haley asks, wanting to get this over with.

"Okay, how about… what the hell were you thinking?" Dean crosses his arms over his chest.

"I was thinking that you guys wouldn't be home until at least tomorrow night," Haley shrugs.

"I am not in the mood for any of your sarcasm right now," Dean tells her.

"I'm going to go get a soda from the vending machines," Sam lets them know before getting up and leaving the two alone.

"You never said anything about sex," Haley tells him.

"Oh, is that your excuse this time? Huh?"

"Um…yeah," She nods.

"For once can you just be serious Haley?"

"Well I learned from the best didn't I?"

"What am I gonna do with you?" He sits down on the bed before quickly standing up, thinking about what had been going on in that bed minutes before.

"I followed the rules. I didn't leave the motel room," Haley tells him softly.

Dean looks up at her. "I am so blessed! I have such a well behaved and mannered daughter!" Dean says sarcastically.

Haley sighs and pulls up a chair next to her dads. "Look dad, I am a woman and I have needs, just like men do."

"Oh god! Kill me now!" He buries his head in his hands.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I really hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I really appreciate it! As usual I do not own Supernatural, I only own Haley.**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**--**

Sam, Dean, and Haley are in the car driving to what might be their next gig.

"I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to apologize?" Haley leans forward from the backseat.

"A few more times would be good." Dean says back sarcastically.

"I don't get why you guys are that mad anyways." She says sitting back.

"Umm... well lemme think. First off you scarred me and Sam for life!"

"That's for sure." Sam adds.

"Hey! In my defense you guys weren't supposed to be home 'til the next day. And plus this whole thing is your fault." She says looking up at her dad through the rear view mirror.

"What?! How?!" His eyes glaring back at her through the mirror.

"If you would have never given me money for pizza none of that would've ever happened." She replies.

"What does that have to do with it?" Sam asks

"Well how was I supposed to know they were gonna send over an incredibly hot pizza delivery guy." She bites her lip thinking about him.

"The pizza guy? Seriously the pizza guy?!" Dean shakes his head. "Remind me next time to never order from them."

"Yeah. You could have at least slept with someone who had a little more class." Sam scoffs.

"Why don't you tell that to your brother." Haley remarks. "Remember the girl who worked at the gas station? You slept with her. Now tell me how is that different from the pizza guy?"

"You shut up." Dean points to Haley. " And you, stop telling my daughter who she should have sex with." He looks over at Sam. They pull across the street from an apartment complex. They get out of the car and Sam hands them their uniforms. "Here, put these over your clothes."

"You have got to be kidding me?! There is no way I am wearing this." Haley whines.

"If I have to wear this, so do you.." Dean says pulling up his coveralls. They dress as employees of the alarm system company. Dean grabs a toolbox from the trunk of the car, and they proceed towards the apartment.

"All right. This is the place." Sam points out.

"You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." He smiles. " What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

"Oh my god! You were in a play?! You know I don't know why that surprises me?" She laughs.

"It shouldn't." Dean says to her.

"Look, you guys wanna pull this off or not?" Sam interrupts their laughter.

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?" Dean looks at him.

"Whose?" Sam asks.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?" Dean says and Haley and Sam shake their heads. They walk into the apartment and the landlady enters with them.

"Thanks for lettin' us look around." Sam gives her a soft smile.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so..." She and Sam move further into the room. Dean pushes Haley in and shuts the apartment door. They notice that the chain on the door is broken. They follow Sam into the living room and see spots of blood covering the carpet. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right." Dean smiles at her.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." The landlord says. Haley laughs to herself as Sam and Dean exchange a look.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again." Haley says as she still tries to control herself from laughing.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Sam looks at her.

"Yeah."

"Right after it happened?"

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called- she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Dean turns to her.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in." She says and Dean and Haley nod their heads.

"And the alarm was still on?" Haley asks.

"Like I said, bang-up job you company's doin'."

"Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of a struggle?" Dean asks as he observes the room.

The landlady shakes her head. "Everything was in perfect condition-except Meredith."

Haley can't control her curiosity. "And what condition was Meredith in?"

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it. "

Dean looks at Sam and Sam places a hand on her shoulder. " Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this a place a once-over?"

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out." She leaves.

Dean opens his tool box and takes out his EMF meter. "So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment-no weapons, no prints, nothin'."

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." Sam says.

The EMF meter beeps frantically. " I think I agree with you."

"Good job Uncle Sam." Haley pats him on the back.

Sam smiles and looks to Dean. "So, you talked to the cops?"

"Uh, yeah." he smirks. " I spoke to Amy, a , uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeah? What'd you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean-wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo-

"Dad!"

"Dean!"

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"Hm?"

"Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Sam and Haley say at the same time.

"Yeah. Her heart."

"So what do you think happened to her?" Haley asks her dad.

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was-werewolf?"

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." Sam says.

Dean observes the blood on the carpet and seems to notice something. "See if you can find any masking tape around." Haley finds him some and Dean uses the masking tape to connect each pool of blood. When he is done, the pieces form an unusual symbol.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Haley asks them.

"Never." Dean says

"Me neither." Sam adds

* * *

Later that night Sam and Haley meet Dean at a bar. The enter to find Dean flirting with the bartender. He notices them and takes one last drink, smiles at the bartender. "See ya." And leaves. At the other side of the room Sam and Haley find an empty table and sits down. Sam takes out his father's journal. He leafs through the pages when Dean sits down across from them. "I talked to the bartender."

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" Haley asks as she leans over to look at the page Sam is reading..

"Excuse me? I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." Haley and Sam give him a knowing look. "All right, yeah." He laughs and holds up a napkin with the bartenders phone number on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so-what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. We just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"When he says 'we' he actually means 'he'. He has to dig a little deeper." Haley tells Dean.

Sam rolls his eyes and Dean ignores her. " Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah." Sam pulls out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death. "His name was, uh-his name was Ben Swardstrom." He hands the clipping to Dean. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal-the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asks looking over the article.

"Not that I can tell-I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common-they were practically from different worlds.

"So, to recap, the only successful Intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Dean smirks and Haley playfully hits him on the back of the head. Sam seems to notice something at the other side of the room. Dean and Haley look around. "What?" Sam gets up and begins walking away. "Sam?" Sam continues to walk away. He reaches another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she turns around. Dean and Haley exchange a look.

"Meg."

"Sam!" The blonde girl replies. Sam looks at her curiously. "Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" She stands up to give him a hug. He looks slightly puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town, visiting friends."

Meg looks around. "Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California." Dean and Haley walk up behind him.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?"

" Lucky bitch. Chad Michael Murray is so hot." Haley whispers to Dean and he rolls his eyes. And they continue to listen to Sam and Meg's conversation.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." Meg says. Dean clears his throat loudly and is ignored.

"You're from Chicago?"

"No, Massachusetts-Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Who is this chick?" Haley whispers to Dean again. And he shrugs.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Meg tells him and Sam nods. Dean clears his throat again, louder this time. "Dude, cover your mouth." Meg looks up at him.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This my niece Haley, and uh-this is my brother, Dean."

Meg is surprised. "This is Dean?"

"Yeah." Sam answers her.

Dean smiles. "So, you've heard of me?"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice-the way you treat your brother like luggage."

Dean and Haley look confused. "Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

"Seriously, who is this chick?" Haley asks, this time out loud.

"Meg, it's all right." The four of them look around quietly. Dean whistles lowly.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now." He gives Sam a puzzled look, then walks over to the bar. Haley stands there for a second staring at Meg then walks over to Dean.

"Sam. I'm sorry. It's just-the way you told me he treats you...if it were me, I'd kill him."

"It's all right. He means well."

Meg nods. "Well, we should hook up while you're in town."

"Yeah."

"I'll show you a hell of a time."

"You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you, uh-why don't you give me your number?" He takes out his cell phone and gets ready to add Meg's number.

"312-555-0143."

"You know what, I never got your last name."

"Masters."

"Masters?"

"So, you better call."

"Scouts honor."

"I hope to see you around, Sam." He smiles at her and walks away. They exit the bar and walk to the car.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asks.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen-

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against you will, Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

"Jeeze, Dad. You act like you're god's gift to women."

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean look at me."

"Can we please get back to my problem. I mean it's strange, like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead." Sam tells them.

"Why do you say that?" Haley asks.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You guys don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens." Dean shrugs.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

Dean smirks. "Well, I bet you'd like to.

"Maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Haley says raising her eyebrows . Sam rolls his eyes and laughs. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" She points to his head and grins. "I'm just saying, maybe you'd be less cranky if you got laid once in awhile."

"Can we please not talk about my sex life." Sam snaps back.

"See what I mean?" Haley asks her dad as she points at Sam.

Sam gets serious again. "Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asks Sam.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Yeah, you are." Dean laughs.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you big pervert." Haley

"Dude?" Sam says to Dean as he points at Haley

"We're goin', we're goin'." Dean and Haley cross the street leaving Sam.

* * *

Later at their motel room, Dean is on the computer researching Meg and the symbol. While Haley is lying on her bed flipping through the channels on the TV. Dean picks up his cell phone and dials Sam's number.

Sam takes his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Hey."

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?"

"No." Dean waits for another response. "Yes."

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection." Dean looks over at Haley and they share a laugh.

"Did you find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

Sam ignores his comment. "What about the symbol? Any luck?"

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with." He looks down at his research. "It's, uh-turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates to 'demon of darkness.' Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes-kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here."

"Oh, yeah? Name that last book you read."

"He called Grandpa's friend Caleb." Haley yells loud enough for Sam to hear.

Dean looks over at her. "Thanks Hales."

"No problem." She gives him a big grin.

Dean continues his conversation with Sam. "Anyway, here's the thing-these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me."

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though-" Sam hangs up the phone. "Sam? Are you-?" Dean hangs up and Haley throws a pillow at his head.

* * *

Sam glances up at Meg's window from where he is sitting in his car. A few seconds later, a light turns on. Meg enters her bedroom, wearing a black lace bra. Sam looks around uncomfortable, then continues to watch Meg. She puts on a T-shirt and Sam is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He turns and sees a woman standing outside the car, looking annoyed. She gestures to the window. "Oh, no, no, no, I'm just-

"Pervert." The woman walks away angrily. Sam is stunned. A second later, Meg leaves her apartment. She walks across the street, briefly glancing at the parked car. Once she is gone, Sam, who had been hiding, sits up. He gets out of the car and follows her. Meg stops at a graffiti-covered wall. She looks around before pulling open a door, which seems to be part of the wall. When she's inside, Sam peers out from behind a building. He walks over to the wall and enters through the camouflaged door.

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean walks out of the bathroom, seeing Haley lying on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"This is sooo boring. We should do something." She sits up to look at him.

"How about we talk about what you're punishment should be?" He crosses his arms.

"Yeah, I'm thinking no."

"I'm serious."

"I know!" She replies softly. "Hey! I saw a buffet just down the street." she informs him, hoping he'll forget about her punishment.

He thinks about it for a minute then shakes his head and snaps out of it. "No."

"Alright, we can just hang out here."

"Come here...sit down," Dean pats his hand down on the sofa next to him.

"I really am sorry, dad."

"I know that you are Hales, but that doesn't change the fact that you-

Haley cuts him off. "Dad, I love you for caring about me, I really do, it's just...I'm not that little girl who needed you to hold her hand while she crossed the street, anymore. I'm all grown up and you're just gonna have to deal it."

"I know, I know. It's just hard."

"Yeah, okay. Now can we please quit this Kodak moment crap and get to my punishment."

"Fine." They sit quiet for a moment.

"Well? What is it?"

"I'm thinking."

"You don't even know yet?"

"I'm workin' on it." Thirty minutes go by. "Okay. I've got it. You are never to be left alone again."

"Wow. It took you that long to come up with that?"

"Haha. Now, how 'bout we walk to that buffet you were talking about? Cause I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Inside the Warehouse, Sam walks up a flight of stairs. He reaches a door at the top, which he attempts to open, but it is locked. He looks around and sees a broken down elevator gate. He enters the gate and begins to climb the side of it. When he reaches the top he peers through the gate into a dimly lit room. There is a black altar in the middle of the room. Sam sees Meg enter and walk over to the altar. He watches her silently while hanging on to the bars of the gate. Meg picks up a silver bowl filled with blood. She swirls her finger around the liquid and speaks an incantation in an ancient language. She then begins to speak to someone Sam cannot hear.

"I don't think you should come. Because the brothers, they're in town, I didn't know that- yes, sir. Yes, I'll be here-waiting for you." Meg sets down the bowl and blows out the candles at the alter, then leaves the room. Once she is gone, Sam moves to the wall, where there is a space through which he can crawl. He hoists himself up and climbs into the room. He walks to the altar and sees several human hearts on the table, along with other ancient items. In the middle of the alter is the Zoroastrian symbol, drawn in blood.

"What the hell--?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Here's part 2, I hope you like it. I don't own Supernatural, I only own Haley.**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 8**

**--**

Sam enters the motel room looking for Dean. Haley points him into the direction of the bathroom. A few moments later Dean comes out.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." Dean and Sam say at the same time.

"Whoa! That was freaky!" Haley looks up from the TV and over at them. They continue to talk.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean sits down on his bed.

Sam sits on Haley's bed across from Dean. "Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Haley says getting up from her laying position to moves over to sit next to him. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

Sam laughs and rolls his eyes. "She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?" Dean asks him.

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

Dean thinks for a moment and glances at some files on the nearby table. He gets up and sits down at the table and looks through them. "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asks.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier-I pulled a favor with my- (he clears his throat) -friend, Amy, over at the police department."

"Yeah, can you believe he left me at the buffet to go see her." Haley tells Sam. Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, and it was a good thing I had too cause the complete records of the two victims-we missed something the first time." Dean tells Haley.

"What?" Sam and Haley say together and they go over to look at the records.

"The first victim, the old man-he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." He point to the page.

Haley looks to where he is pointing and reads it. "Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mmhmm." Dean picks up the second file. "Meredith, second victim-turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." The paper reads 'Lawrence, Kansas.'

Sam who is clearly shocked, sits down at the table across from Dean. "Holy crap."

"Yeah." Dean says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam asks.

Dean nods his head. "I think it's a definite possibility."

Haley sits on top of the table and swings her legs that are hanging over the edge. "But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean smiles and Haley shakes her head in agreement.

Sam stands up and looks at both of them. "No, we cant. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean tells them. Later that night Sam and Haley enter the motel room with bags full of weapons while Dean is leaving a message on John's voicemail. "We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed mom. So, uh, this warehouse-it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." He hangs up the phone and turns to them.

"Voicemail?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." He gestures to the bags. "Jesus, what'd you guys get?"

Sam chuckles. "We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should expect everything." Dean nods, and they begin loading their guns silently. Haley gives them a weak smile and walks into the bathroom.

Dean looks over at Sam. "Big night."

"Yeah. You nervous?"

"No. Why, are you?"

"No. No way." Sam looks at the bathroom door then back at Dean. "Look, man, I don't think we should bring Haley along."

"Nuh uh. She's not staying alone here."

"But we don't know what we're getting ourselves into Dean. This could be dangerous. I mean don't you think she'd be safer here?"

"No."

"No?"

"What if we were to leave her here and someone broke in, and I don't know, kidnapped her or something?"

"That probably wouldn't happen, and if it did Haley could probably hold her own. You taught her well." He pats Dean on the back. "I just think you don't want her having sex with the pizza guy again." Sam laughs and stops immediately when he sees the look on Dean's face.

"I think she would be safer where we both can keep an eye on her."

"Dude, she's not a little girl anymore. We can't keep watching her forever. You're gonna have to let her go sometime."

"She's coming with us. End of discussion." He gets up and walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it. "Hurry up Hales. We're gonna leave in a little bit."

"Okay. Be right there." She yells back through the door. She gets up from the toilet, where she had been quietly throwing up and turns on the faucet to splash some cold water in her face. She looks up at herself in the mirror and whispers. "I couldn't be..."

* * *

At the warehouse, Sam, Dean and Haley are climbing the elevator gate. "Oh, I so did not wear the right shoes for this." Haley whispers. She looks up to see how much further they had to climb. "Oh what a view, my Dad and Uncle's ass." She says sarcastically. They reach the top room to find Meg standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly they squeeze through the space between the gate and the wall. They draw their guns and move to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.

"Guys." They hear Meg say and they all look at each other stunned. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?

Dean gives a nervous laugh. "Well, that didn't work out like I planned."

Meg turns around to face them. "Why don't you come out?"

"You stay here." Dean whispers to Haley.

Sam and Dean come out from behind the crates. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam scoffs.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asks.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean smirks.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam demands.

"You." A shadow demon begins to form on the wall. It knocks Sam to the ground and throws Dean into the crates next to where Haley was still hiding. A claw-like scratch appears on Sam's face and he winces in pain. Haley hurries over to her father, but is knocked to the ground as well. Later they awaken to find themselves tied to posts. Sam sees Meg sitting before him.

"Hales, you okay?"Dean asks Haley. When she nods her head, he looks past her and over to Sam. "Hey Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch."

Sam looks up at Meg."This whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Meg laughs. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg smiles.

"You killed those two people for nothin'." Sam gives a disgusted look.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less.

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiles. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leans in closer. "This trap isn't for you." Dean and Haley look puzzled.

Sam thinks for a second, then realizes something. "Dad. It's a trap for Dad."

"Oh, sweetheart-you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he's not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean gives her a cocky smile.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walks over to Dean and sits down, straddling his legs. "But you see, he has one weakness."

Dean stares at her. "What's that?"

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daeva will kill everybody-nice and slow and messy."

"Well I've got news for ya. It's gonna take more than some...shadow to kill him." Dean says.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here-they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." Haley looks around to see if she can see any shadows but can't.

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asks.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do-loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy-and Jess. Wait didn't the same thing happen to your poor little mommy too?" She asks looking over at Haley. Dean can see the hurt in his daughters eyes. "Oh right, it did."

"Go to Hell." Sam says to her.

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiles and slides past Haley and over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leans in to whisper in his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me-changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean says.

"I didn't mind. I like that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg begins kissing his neck.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Sam says and she smiles then continues to kiss him.

Haley turns her head away from Sam and Meg. "Oh, gross! Okay, is this some kind of sick punishment I get? Making me see this? Cause what I did was an accident. But this right here, this is just sick! And...and cruel!" A noise over by Dean makes Meg stop. She gets up and walks behind Dean's post. She sees he has a knife in his hand. She takes it away and tosses it into the corner. Meg swings around the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who chuckles guiltily.

She slides back over to Sam. "Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Sam breaks free from the rope and grabs Meg's shoulders, then knocks his head against hers. She falls to the floor while he groans in pain.

"Sam! Get the altar." Dean yells.

Sam walks over to the altar and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling to the street below. Sam grabs his knife and cuts Haley and Dean free from their ropes. They walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead. " So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around."

"Yeah, I guess not." Dean says.

Haley walks to her Uncle's side. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" She pats him on the back and walks away.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Haley are walking back to their motel room.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Haley asks Sam.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again-better safe than sorry."

Dean unlocks the door and they enter the room. They see the outline of a man standing by the window. "Hey!" Haley turns on the light. The man turns around and Sam and Dean are stunned by who it is. "Dad?"

"Hey, boys." John and Dean walk towards each other and share a long hug. Sam watches sadly. Haley feeling awkward and somewhat uncomfortable moves out of the way. Dean and John pull apart a few seconds later. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Dad." Sam places the bag of weapons on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean apologizes.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." Dean and Sam say at the same time. Haley looks at them, noticing how different her Father acts around her Grandpa.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asks.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell-actually kill it." John tells them.

"How?" Dean asks curiously.

"I'm workin on it." He smiles and looks over to Haley. Haley gives him a soft smile. "And who is this?" John asks with a smile.

"Haley Winchester, sir," Haley steps forward to shake her grandfather's hand.

"Lemme take a look at ya," John steps back a bit. "Wow," he looks over a Dean, who smiles proudly. "You're beautiful...got that from your mother." Dean shoots Sam a look, offended. Sam laughs lightly rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," Haley whispers, her eyes glossing with tears. She surprises John with a hug. "I'm glad to have finally met you," Haley tells him.

"So I am. It's been too long; for all of us," John says looking at his boys. John pulls away from the hug to look at Haley. "So, have these two been treating you good?"

"Weeelll..." she shrugs looking at her dad.

"Oh, shut up." Dean snaps at her.

"Don't you talk to her like that." John tells him, placing a protective arm around Haley's shoulder.

"I'm gonna love having you around." Haley and John share a laugh.

Sam interrupts them. "Let us come with you. We'll help." Dean gives Sam a warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam says.

"Of course I do. I'm your father and Haley's grandfather and if anything happens to you guys-" he pauses. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir." Sam nods his head.

"It's good to see you again. I've missed you." John smiles.

"Me too." Sam and John cry as they hug each other. A minute later, they pull apart. The four of them look at each other. Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks John. He is thrown into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. Haley and Sam also fall to the ground.

"No!" Dean is thrown to the floor. Outside, Meg looks at the building holding her pendant around her neck of the Zoroastrian symbol. Back in the motel room they are still being attacked by the shadow demon. They groan and scream in pain as they are flung around the room. Fresh scratches appear on their faces.

Sam makes his way to the bag of weapons on the floor. He removes a flare from the bag. "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so lets light 'em up!" He lights the flare and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a very blinding white light. The shadow demon vanishes. The four of them feel there way around the room, coughing and sputtering.

When Dean knows Haley is safe with Sam he yells for John. "Dad!"

"Over here!" Dean makes his way to John and helps him up. Sam and Haley follow them out of the room, carrying the bags of weapons. They exit the building and walk down an alley to the car.

Sam puts the bags in the backseat of the car. "All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean says.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam asks him.

You boys and Haley-you're beat to hell."

"We'll be alright, Grand--John." Haley corrects herself, letting out an uncomfortable cough.

John walks over to Haley. "Please...call me grandpa," he tells her as he wipes away the blood that's dripping from the cut above her left eyebrow.

"Grandpa it is," she smiles.

Sam interrupts his niece and father. "Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons-"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's-he's stronger without us around."

"Dad, no." Sam puts a hand on his father's shoulder. Dean and Haley watch sadly. "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you-please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." All four of them are silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam pats his father's shoulder once, then lets go.

John and Dean share a look. "Dean can I talk to you over here for a second."

"Uh, yeah." Dean and John walk away from Sam and Haley.

"I just wanna say you've done a great job raising Haley. Far better than I ever could."

"Well I had a lot of help from Sam. But come on, you're a great dad. I mean, sure we were raised like warriors but I wouldn't trade you or that for the world. And hell, look at Sammy. You had to have done something right."

John smiles. "Thanks Dean. That means a lot. I just wish your brother feels the same." Dean smiles and then starts to walk away. "Dean," John calls out. Dean looks back at John. "In case I don't say it enough...I'm proud of you Dean. You've done a wonderful job with Haley and looking out for both her and your brother all these years...I'm proud of you son."

"That means a lot coming from you... thank you," Dean hugs his father.

Haley and Sam watch as Dean and John walk over. "Bye, Haley." He gives her a hug.

"Bye, Grandpa." She smiles at him.

John looks over at his sons. "And boys, you take care of her you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." They say.

John walks to his truck and looks back at them one more time. "Be careful, boys." He gets in his truck and drives away.

"Come on." Dean says and they get into the car. They watch as John's truck turns the corner. Sam and Dean look at each other knowingly. Without a word, Dean starts the car. As they drive away, Meg some onto the street and watched them leave.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reads as well as reviews, I really appreciate it! As usual I don't own Supernatural, I only own Haley. I hope you like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 9**

--

One week later, they're residing at a new motel in a new city, itching for a new hunt. Dean left Sam and Haley at the motel while he went out with his new "friend," the bartender from the bar down the street.

"You know I swear that bartender Dad is out with has got to be a transvestite. I mean did you see the calves on that girl, and I swear she had an Adam's apple; that thing poked out farther than her nose." Haley yells to Sam from the bathroom. "Well, isn't he going to be in for a surprise?" Haley walks out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She stops when she sees Sam sitting on the bed looking straight at her with something in his hand. "Where the hell did you get that?!" Haley asks in an angry tone.

Sam looks at her with questioning eyes. "A pregnancy test, Haley?" Sam asks.

"I know what the hell it is Sam, but what I don't know is why the fuck were you going through my stuff?" Haley asks angrily, walking up to her uncle.

"I...I was just looking for a piece of gum when I came across it." He replies.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should ask before you go through people's things." She snatches it away from him and puts it in her duffel bag.

"Haley...it-it's positive." He tells her softly.

"You don't think I know that?" She puts a hand on her forehead and paces back in forth.

"When were you planning on telling us Haley?"

"I don't know Sam, I just took the test yesterday." She says aggravated.

"What are you gonna tell Dean?"

"Oh God! Dad is gonna kill me! I'm dead, he's actually going to kill me dead." Haley stops pacing to look at her uncle. "Which is why you can't tell him." She points at finger at him.

"Haley..." He sighs. "I don't know Hales, I think he's gonna be pretty suspicious when a baby is coming out of you nine months from now!" Sam says sarcastically.

She grabs Sam's face. "All I know is you better keep that big mouth of yours shut or I will tell Dad what I caught you doing to yourself last week." She warns.

Sam looks at Haley with wide eyes, blushing. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Haley smirks.

"So, like your dad doesn't do that either... anyways...yours is still way worse than what I did." Sam sticks out his tongue out at her.

She sits down next to him and cradles her head in her hands and starts to cry."Uncle Sam, what am I gonna do? I can't be a mom, I can't even take care of myself let alone a baby."

Sam wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Your Dad didn't know the first thing about babies when you were born and look how well you turned out."

Haley looks at Sam with a soft smile. "Yeah, well he had a lot of help from you."

"Yeah he did, and I will help you in every way that I can. Don't worry Hales, everything's gonna be alright."

She looks at him uncertain. "Promise?"

"I promise." Sam nods.

"Thanks Uncle Sam." She turns her body to hug him. "Will you take me to the doctor's? Y'know just to make sure?"

"Of course."

* * *

Later that day at the doctor's office, Sam and Haley sit nervously in the waiting room waiting for Haley's name to be called. Sam notices Haley's leg moving up and down uncontrollably and so he puts his hand on her knee. "It's gonna be okay, don't worry yourself."

She turns her head to give him an evil look. "Oh, what do you know! You're not going to be the one who has to push a human being out of your vagina."

Sam swallows uncomfortably, quickly removing his hand from her knee, and turns his attention to the wall ahead of him. "Oookay..."

A very pregnant lady sitting next to them leans over Haley to talk to them. "First timers?"

"Uh, yeah." Haley cracks a fake smile, wishing the lady would sit up and get her boobs away from touching her arm.

"You know, with your looks and his bone structure you guys are going to have a very beautiful baby." The lady smiles at them.

Haley and Sam eyes shoot up to meet the smiling lady's. "Eww! You think we... Oh no, no." Haley shakes her head.

"No way. She's my niece. I'm just here for support." Sam tells the lady.

"Oh! Sorry about that." She laughs embarrassingly, and leans back over to her side.

"Amy Lee? We're ready for you." They look up and see a nurse holding a chart. "Amy Lee?"

"Oh right that's me." Haley gets up nervously and looks back at her Uncle."Wish me luck." She tells Sam as she crosses her fingers.

"Good luck." He smiles as she follows the nurse into another room. Sam leans back in his chair and examines the room. He notices a lot of pregnant women staring at him. He gives them an uncomfortable smile and starts twirling his thumbs around. "_Hurry up Hales_" He thinks to himself.

About 30 minutes later Haley walks out of the back room and into the waiting room."Okay, we can go now."

"Well?" Sam looks at her impatiently.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?" He asks opening up the car door for her.

"I don't know, they're gonna call me with the results in the next day or two." Sam nods.

"Lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Sam tells Haley, who nods agreeing.

* * *

When they arrive back to the motel room, they enter the room to find Dean watching TV.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dean asks, standing up. "I've called you guys and both your phones were off."

"Well you're back early." Haley says ignoring her father's question.

"Yeah, well, it...uh...it didn't work out." He coughs and Haley glances over to Sam giving him a wide grin which causes them both to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Haley smiles even bigger.

Dean nods with a raised brow. "Okaay... so where were you guys?"

Sam and Haley exchange a look. "We uh... we just went for a walk." Sam tells him.

Dean looks at them uncertain, wondering what the exchange between the two meant. He soon forgets about it when his stomach growls. "Alrighty then. How bout we go get us some grub?" Dean rubs his hands together, heading for the door.

"Sounds good to me." Sam and Haley say at the same time.

* * *

The next morning Dean awakes to the sound of Haley's phone ringing. "Hales, your phone is ringing." He gets no answer. He opens an eye to look around the room to find Sam and Haley gone. He lets out a grunt when he hears the shower running."Ugh!" He reaches his arm over to the nightstand and picks up the phone. "Hello?" He answers half asleep and his voice still groggy.

_"Hi. This is Rebecca from Planned Parenthood I have the results regarding Amy Lee's tests."_

"Uh, can I have her call you back, she's not here right now." He hangs up the phone and closes his eyes replaying the woman's voice in his head again. It finally hits him and his eyes fly wide open. He hears the shower turn off and Haley singing.

Sam walks in carrying coffee, he sees Dean run over to the bathroom door. "Haley Elizabeth Winchester! You get your ass out of that bathroom right now before I kick the door down."

"Uh Oh." Sam hurries to put the coffee on the counter. "Look Dean, just calm down."

Dean turns around to face Sam. "Don't tell me to calm down, Sam." He tells him before he starts banging on the bathroom door.

Haley opens the door wearing nothing but a towel and flip flops. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can get your prego ass out here right now!"

She looks over to Sam with hurt in her eyes. "Uncle Sam, you swore."

"Hales I swear I didn't-" Sam starts to explain.

"Wait... you knew about this." Dean turns his attention to Sam.

"Dad don't turn this on him, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, you're right Hales. Maybe if you could keep your legs closed for two seconds then none of this would've happened!" Dean exclaims.

"Dean!" Sam yells at him.

"That's not fair." Haley whispers, hurt.

"Why didn't you just come to me in the first place?! I'm your father god dammit! " He shakes his head in disgust.

"Well, if you weren't such a hard ass on her all the time then maybe she would've come to you!" Sam yells.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean points a finger at him.

"No, Dean I'm sick of-

Haley cuts Sam off. "Would you both just please shut up!" They stop and look at her. "You know why I couldn't come to you? Because I was scared, that's why. I didn't want to be a disappointment to you." She starts to cry. "I didn't want to be a failure in my father's eyes. I know when I was born I was the mistake that messed up everyone's lives. I messed up yours, Sam's, Grandpa's, and hell even my mother's. And I didn't want to make it worse than it already is." She looks up and sees anger in her father's eyes.

"Well that didn't work now did it." Sam and Haley look at him stunned. Dean gets her cell phone and throws it to her. "Oh and Amy Lee, you might wanna call Rebecca from planned parenthood back."

Haley shakes her head. "No. What I need to do, is to get the hell out of here and for you to leave me the fuck alone!" She grabs her duffel bag and walks out of the motel room still in her towel.

Sam looks back at Dean as Haley slams the front door. "You are unbelievable! You're just going to let her leave like that?!"

Dean nods his head. "What worse could possibly happen to her."

"What you did that was way out of line Dean!"

"What I did? What about what she did Sam!"

"It's a very sensitive time for her right now and she didn't need that, especially not from her father!"

"And I don't need this crap from you. I'm her father Sam, not you. She could've came to me but she didn't, she went to you instead. How do you think that makes me feel? Huh? And why are you sticking up for her anyways? She did this to herself." He looks at Sam angrily.

"Because she's my niece." He heads for the front door and stops himself and turns around to look at Dean who has his arms crossed. "And by the way she didn't come to me either. I found out about it on my own and confronted her." He walks out and closes the door leaving Dean to cool off and to find Haley.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: And for anyone who doesn't know Amy Lee is the lead singer of a band called Evanescence.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, I've been really busy with school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially Caleb, your review made me feel a lot better and it really made my day. Everyone's reviews is what keeps me wanting to write more :) So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And as always I don't own Supernatural, I only own Haley.**

* * *

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 10**

--

Dean jumps up when he hears Sam enter the motel room with Haley behind him.

"Look who I found." Sam says as he pushes Haley in front of him. She stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking away from Dean. Dean clears his throat waiting for her to say something. "Go on, tell him." Sam tells Haley with a little nudge.

Haley looks up at Sam with a glare. "No." She shakes her head, turning her back to her father. "I'm not talking to him."

Sam sighs, rolling his eyes. "Don't you think that's a little immature, Hales?" He asks her.

"Fine." Haley stomps her foot. "Uncle Sam can you please tell Dad that I'm not pregnant; that it was just a false positive." She asks angrily. "Oh and tell him that he can go to hell." Haley adds with a smirk.

Dean lets out a bitter laugh. 'Unbelievable' he mumbles under his breath. Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Sam can you tell my daughter that she's a selfish little brat, who needs to show me some damn respect?"

Haley's head shoots up to look at her father. "Yeah. Okay." She replies sarcastically and turns around to face Sam. "Sam can you tell-"

"No, no." Sam cuts in, waving his arms. "I'm not gonna tell him anything." He tells them as he walks to the door. "You guys just gotta talk and work things out. Please. I'm gonna go for a walk or something." He exits the motel leaving the two alone. They stand there for a while in silence, not looking at each other.

Dean sighs, deciding that it's time to break the silence. "So...you have something you wanna say to me?"

She rolls her eyes. "Like what?" Haley asks still not looking at him.

"Well..." Dean shoves his hands in his pockets, "for starters an apology would be nice."

She finally looks up at him. "Apologize for what? I'm not pregnant."

"Hmm..." He pretends to think. "...how about for your mouth! I don't like the way you talk to me." Deans says while pointing a finger at her.

Haley shakes her head with a bitter laugh. "Yeah and the way you talk to me is any better?" She asks causing Dean to remain quiet. "Dad." She whispers, with a sad shake of her head. "We gotta stop doing this." Haley tells him quietly.

"Doing what?" He asks confused. He looks at her seeing her green eyes staring back at him.

"This..." She motions between them with her hands. "Fighting. We fight all the time and I'm sick of it."

Dean rubs the back of his neck. "You're right." he agrees. "You're absolutely right."

"Excuse me...what was that? Did I hear you correctly?" She asks with a smile. "Cause I thought I just heard you say that I was right." She points to herself, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Quit." Dean demands with a hint of a smile.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say that." She smiles back.

"Yeah. Well, don't get used to it." He tells her and she shakes her head still smiling. Dean walks over to his duffel bag and brings it to the table taking out a couple of guns to clean.

"You need some help?" She asks walking over to him.

He looks up at her surprised. "Sure." He tosses her a shotgun and she sits down across from him.

Dean looks up from what he is doing to look at his daughter. He watches as she focuses on cleaning the gun in her hands. He smiles when he notices her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth, in concentration. Dean laughs quietly to himself, remembering how Haley's mom made the same face whenever she was concentrating.

She catches him looking at her and smiles. "What?"

Dean shakes his head. "Nothing. Just clean your gun." He tosses her a hand towel.

"Okaaay..." They work in silence for a while. "Sooo..." Haley says, looking at her dad. "I was thinking for my birthday we should totally go to Vegas, y'know you and Uncle Sam can go to the casinos and I can hit the clubs." She tells him with a wink.

Dean laughs at his daughter. "Your birthday's not for like another year, Hales." He says as he hands her Sam's handgun to clean.

She nods, reaching across the table to grab the gun. "I know. But what's wrong with planning ahead. I mean it beats spending it in some stuffy motel room like last year." She cringes at the thought. Haley looks at her dad, giving him her best puppy dog look that she learned from her Uncle Sam. "Please."

Dean looks at her but then quickly looks away when he knows what she's trying to do. "Ugh...do you have to do that?"

"I don't know, is it working?" Haley starting to pout out her bottom lip for more effect.

Dean lets out a laugh. "Maybe."

"Then yes, I do." He rolls his eyes at her causing her to laugh. "I always knew you had a soft spot for my puppy eyes." She smiles and he shakes his head. "Don't worry. No one can resist them." They share a laugh.

"So...Hales, can I ask you somethin'?" He sets down his gun and towel and looks across the table at her.

"Shoot." She says still looking down at her gun.

"If-if you had been pregnant...uh...would you have even known who the father was?" Dean asks her softly. She stops and looks up at him, their eyes meeting. "And please to god don't tell me it's the pizza guy!" She stares at him, swallowing hard.

**-Flashback-**

"So what brings you here?" The bartender asks Haley as she pours her another drink.

Haley sighs. "Family problems." she answers and lowers her head, staring down at her drink.

"Sweetie, every family has their issues." The bartender reassures her.

Haley shakes her head. "Not like mine." She tells the bartender before taking a sip of her drink.

The bartender nods."Well, why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help?" She wipes the counter top of the bar and rests her arms on it.

"Nah, I'm not one for sharing my feelings."Haley slides her glass in front of the bartender and she pours another drink for her.

"Ah. Come on." She smiles sliding Haley back her glass.

"It's nothing, really. I just got in another fight with my dad, as always. And like I said I'm not much for sharing my feelings."

"Okay, alright. I'll leave you to your drink." She grabs the bottle filled with liquor and walks away. Haley sits there, tracing her finger around the rim of her glass.

A guy enters the bar and sits down on the stool next to her. Haley can see him staring at her from the corner of her eye so she turns to face him.

"Can I help you?" She asks in a not so friendly voice.

"May I just say you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen." He grins at her.

She gives him a fake laugh. "You know, I'm really not in the mood to be hit on right now."

"Sorry. Most girls would take that as a compliment."

Haley rolls her eyes at the guy's smirk. "Yeah, well, I'm not like most girls." She downs the rest of her drink.

"Good to know." He nods. "Can I at least buy you a drink?" He points to her empty glass and she shrugs her shoulders. "Can we get another over here." He yells to the bartender.

"Thanks." Haley gives him a small smile.

"No problem." He smiles back at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Haley tells him. " I'm sorta having a bad day."

"Don't worry about." He gives her a playful nudge. "I'm sure that I can change that." They both share a laugh. "And I really meant what I said earlier too."

"You mean that wasn't just some cheesy line to get into my pants?" She says sarcastically causing him to laugh and shake his head. "You got a name, handsome?" Haley asks, with a smirk.

The guy lets out a laugh before answering. "Sean. Yours?"

"Haley." She extends her hand out to him and they shake hands. "Nice to meet you Sean." They laugh.

"And it's very nice to meet you." He says back and they let go of each others hands. They spend the next thirty minutes taking.

Haley looks at the clock. "You know, I should really get going." She starts to get up, but is stopped by Sean grabbing her arm.

"Aww. Come on. Just one more drink. On me." He begs.

"Fine." Haley gives in. "I'm going to the bathroom now, but after that drink I really have to go." He nods and she makes her way to the bathroom. In the bathroom she goes to the sink and splashes some water in her face. She looks at herself in the mirror. "What are you doing? You should be back at the motel trying make things right with dad." She says to herself. She sighs before leaving the bathroom and walks back to her seat. "Did you miss me?" Haley jokes and she grabs her beer, taking big gulps of it.

"More than you know." He says in a serious tone making Haley feel a little uncomfortable, but she shrugs it off and drinks more of her drink.

"Whoa." Haley lets out, placing a hand on her forehead. Suddenly she drops her glass, feeling dizzy. "I don't feel so well." Haley tells him while putting her head in her hands.

The guy looks at the bartender confused. "You okay? Maybe you had too much to drink?" He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe." She holds her head trying to keep the room from spinning.

"Can you take me home? I'm...uh...staying at the motel down the street." She asks him, slurring her words.

He nods. "Yeah, sure, no problem." Sean helps her up and they leave the bar. He puts her in the front seat and pulls out of the parking lot.

Ignoring how heavy her head feels, she tries her best to lift it to look out the window. "Y-You passed the motel." She looks back seeing the Impala in the parking lot of the motel get smaller and smaller.

"I know." He said in a quiet voice.

She turns to look at him. "What did you do to me? Did you drug me?" She tries to open the car door, but is unable to.

"Shh...Just calm down." He grabs her arms with his free hand.

"Let go of me!" Haley tells him weakly as the drug in her system is causing her to become more drowsy.

They pull up to a dark, old looking house. He gets out of the car, walking over to Haley's side and opens the passenger door picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

She tries with all the strength she has to hit him, but it has no effect. "Help. Please. Somebody help me." She makes out the best she can but is too quiet for anyone to hear. He brings her into the house and into a dark bedroom, turning on the light.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cries out.

"You're a very sexy girl Haley, why wouldn't I?" He throws her on the bed. She watches him get out a roll of duct tape and biting a long piece off with his teeth. Haley moves her head around,doing anything she could possibly try to avoid him from putting the tape over her mouth. Sean grabs a handful of her hair, stopping her movements and he quickly slaps the duct tape over her mouth.

"There, that's better." She hears him say. She remembers her cell phone and reaches for it in her pocket.

"Looking for this?" He holds up her cell phone just as it starts to vibrate "Oh Looky here, someone is calling. And It's Sam. Is that your boyfriend? Well, I don't think he'd be very happy with you, being with another man and all. Such a naughty girl." She reaches out for it but before she can try and grab it, he throws it at the wall across the room, breaking it. It takes all that she has to try to sit up, but he pushes her back down, unzipping her pants.

He slides them off and she tries her hardest to move but her whole body feels like it's weighing her down. "Why should Sam be the only one to have you? Huh?" He asks while taking off his belt and unzipping his pants. "Well that's all going to change tonight." She struggles but he over powers her, she gives up. When he his finished, she lays there looking up at the spinning ceiling, crying.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up half expecting to be laying on a hard, springy mattress in their stuffy motel room. God, she would give anything to be safe and sound sleeping in a bed next to her father's and uncle's knowing that nothing would happen to her. Snapping back to reality, she rips the duct tape off her mouth and looks around the room seeing Sean sleeping beside her. She gets up and as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could and changes back into her clothes. She opens the front door quietly and exits the house. She tries with all her might to run as fast as she could.

Ten minutes later Haley finally reaches the motel. She lets out a breath of air. When she notices the Impala parked outside, she runs to the room. She quickly fetches out the spare key that they left under the mat and opens the door.

She opens the door to find her dad and uncle still sleeping. Haley smiles sadly, deciding that it would be best if she took a long, hot shower.

Haley steps into the shower, letting the hot water take her body in. As Haley closes her eyes, images from that night flash in her mind. She shoots her eyes open, pressing her back against the tile wall of the shower. Haley covers her mouth with a hand, as she can't hold back the tears any longer. She slides her body down the tiled wall until she is sitting in the tub, sobbing. Too embarrassed and humiliated, she decides not to tell her father and uncle.

**-End of Flashback-**

Haley blinks and looks down. "Just some guy I met." She answers, quietly.

Dean nods his head accepting her answer. "Okay. You know that you can always come to me whenever you need to talk, don't you?"

She looks up at him with a soft smile. "I know, Dad."

"I'm no Sam, but I am a good listener." He says quietly.

She puts her gun down and looks across the table at him. "Is this why you were so mad?"

"You mean besides the fact that you might have been pregnant? Yeah." Dean nods, taking another sip of his beer.

"You're jealous that I talked to Sam instead of you?" Haley asks confused.

"Well, you used to tell me everything." He tells her, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah. When I was little. It's different now." She shakes her head. "Look at us we can't even spend an hour together without fighting." He gets up and washes his hands in the sink. "Dad, I'm sorry. For everything."

He splashes some water in his face and wipes it with a towel. "I'm sorry, too." She nods and walks over and embraces him with a hug.

"I promise that the next time I have a problem or if I just need someone to talk to, I'll come to you." She looks up, smiling.

"Thanks. And I guess If you wanna talk to Sam, that's cool too." Dean kisses her on her forehead before they pull apart.

Haley wipes off her forehead playfully. "Okay, now that, that mushy stuff is over with..."

"Hey can I get the number for the Planned Parenthood thing?" Dean asks, suddenly.

She gives him a confused look. "Why? You think you're pregnant?" She laughs.

Dean rolls his eyes. "It's just that Rebecca chick sounded really hot." Haley cracks up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks with a sad look on his face.

"Umm... Dad, that Rebecca chick is like fifty and has a mustache. But hey, if you're into that I will be more than happy to give you the number." Haley tries to hold back a laugh.

Dean pictures what she looks like and winces in disgust. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good."

"Now, should we go look for Sam?" She asks putting the weapons back in the duffel bag.

"Lemme just grab my keys." He walks to the nightstand and picks up his keys. He walks out and sees Haley talking to Sam. "Well that was easy." He says to himself.

"Uncle Sam thinks he found us a hunt. So I guess I'm gonna go pack." She pats her dad on the back and goes back into the motel room.

"Alright." Dean says and they follow her back inside to go pack as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update. Thanks for reading, I hoped you guys liked it! And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions on what they would like to happen in the upcoming chapters, please feel free to let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! So it's been a really long time since I last updated. I am so very sorry, Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and sticking with the story I really appreciate it :) I really hope you like this chapter, I'm still not sure what I think about it yet. So once again I do not own Supernatural, I only own Haley.**

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 11**

Dean is driving while Sam is asleep in the front seat and Haley sleeping in the backseat. He picks up a plastic spoon and sticks it in Sam's mouth. He doesn't wake up so Dean quietly takes out his cell phone taking a picture of Sam. Dean looks in the mirror at the backseat and sees Haley sleeping as well. He laughs and turns up the volume in the car, blasting the music.

"A fire of unknown origin took my baby away!" Dean sings along and Sam and Haley burst awake. They both sit up and Sam spits out the spoon. Dean drums his hands on the steering wheel along with the music and Sam reaches over to turn down the volume.

"Haha, very funny." Sam says.

"Dad. What the hell?" Haley rubs the sleep away from her eyes.

"Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of gotta make your own." Dean laughs.

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again." Sam tells him.

"Start what up?" Haley asks Sam.

"Prank stuff-it's stupid, and it always escalates." Sam says staring straight ahead at the road.

She leans forward, leaning an arm on each of the brother's seats. "Hmm...sounds fun."

Dean shakes his head with a laugh. "Oh, what's the matter, Sammy, you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" He smiles.

Haley bursts out laughing. "Oh, my god! That's so funn- " She stops when Sam turns his head to give her an evil look. "Not funny. It's not funny, I'm sorry."

"All right. Just remember, you started it." Sam says to Dean.

"Oh, bring it on, Baldy." Dean says making him and Haley laugh.

"Hah hah hah...Good one Dad!" Haley pats her father on the shoulder causing him to grin so proudly.

"Jeeze. Would you two grow up, it wasn't that funny." Sam says to them getting very annoyed and irritated at their immaturity.

"Ooh a little touchy there aren't we?" Catching Sam's glare at her through the side view mirror she decides that it's best to change the subject . "So Dad? Where are we anyway?"

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Sam, give me the lowdown again."

Sam picks up a piece of paper from the dashboard. "All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes pokin' around this local haunted house."

"Ooh, haunted by what?" Haley asks, her eyes widening in excitement and was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Sam looks back at her with a concerned expression on his face. "What? So I get a little excited when it comes to a new hunt. Big deal." She shrugs.

"Okaay..." He turns his attention back to his research. "Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings 'em up in the rafters."

"Okay, not cool." Haley leans back in her seat folding her arms across her chest.

Sam continues on. "Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hangin' in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asks looking over at Sam then back at the road.

Sam lets out a breath of air. "Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are sayin' the kids were just yankin' chains."

"Well, maybe the cops are right, Uncle Sam." Haley says.

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere." Sam looks to Dean.

Dean takes a right down a rocky road. "Where'd you read these accounts?"

Sam is hesitant to answer him. "Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, uh, last night I searched some local....paranormal websites." Dean and Haley rolls their eyes. "And I found one."

"And what's it called?" Haley takes off her seatbelt to lean forward again.

Sam looks ahead at the road not making eye contact with either of them. "Hell Hound's Lair dot com." He says reluctantly.

"You have got to be kidding me? Dad, please don't let Sam choose our hunts for us anymore." Dean smiles at her through the rear view mirror. "And let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." The brothers share a laugh.

"Yeah, probably." Sam says.

"Yeah, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter." Dean adds.

"Look Dean, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way. And now, we don't know where the hell he is, so, in the meantime, we've got to find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm in checkin' this thing out." Sam says in a more serious tone as he puts the papers back on the dash board.

"All right. So, where do we find these kids?" Dean asks.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Haley tells them.

* * *

They end up at the Rodeo Drive-In. Dean, Sam, and Haley are in restaurant talking with some teenagers who are telling them their version of the story.

"Okay, uh..." Having heard many different versions of the story Haley looks at Sam and Dean confused.

"And how'd you find out about this place, anyway?" Sam asks a teenage couple.

"Craig took us." They replied.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Haley enter the record store and walk over to Craig.

"Gentlemen and lady." Craig gestures to Haley and she gives him a fake smile. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Haley watches as his gaze moves down to her chest. Why today of all days did she have to wear her very low cut tank top? Which her father and uncle did not approve of but she wore anyway.

"I am." His gaze still on her chest.

"They're great aren't they?" Haley asks Craig. Leaving the Winchester brothers confused.

Realizing what he is doing, Craig immediately looks at her face. "Excuse me? Wha-What's great?"

Haley smirks. "My breasts. Cause you obviously can't seem to stop staring at them." She says folding her arms across her chest.

"Well... I-I... I mean yeah, they're-they're awesome." Craig stumbles to find his words.

"Okay. Well that's enough out of you two." Dean steps in front of Haley. "Listen Craig, we're here because we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam and that's someone you will not be getting to know more of." Dean says pointing to Haley.

"God. He's so embarrassing." She whispers to herself.

"Okay, okay." Craig puts his hands up in defense. " So you guys are reporters, that's cool. I'm a writer, too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

"Oh, good for you, Morrison." Dean makes his way around the store and stops to look at some records.

Sam walks over to Haley handing her his jacket. " I think maybe you should cover up."

"No way. When you have a rack like this you can use it to your advantage." She points to her breast and Sam shakes his head thinking when did his baby niece grow up so fast. "Watch and learn Sammy." She says walking away from Sam and over to Craig who is now standing behind the counter.

She leans on the counter so that her shirt is just barely showing the rim of her black lace bra. "I'm Haley, by the way."

" I...uh... you know those guys over there are gonna kill me if they see me talking to you like this." Craig looks behind her seeing Dean still looking through records but Sam's eyes were glued to him like a hawk.

Haley too, looks back at the brothers. "Who them? Don't worry about it, baby. I can handle them."

He gulps hard and lets out a breath. "Okay." He shakes his head and smiles at her.

"So, we're doing an article on local huntings, and rumor has it you might know about one." She pokes his chest and bites her bottom lip.

"You mean Hell House?" His voice breaking as if he it puberty again.

"Uh huh." She says as her hands reach over to the seam of his shirt. He quickly pushes her hands away when he sees Dean and Sam walking over.

"Well, well. So what's going on over here?" Dean asks Craig as he pushes Haley behind them so that she was now in between her father and uncle.

"Nothing! I swear!" Craig quickly answers.

"Jeeze, guys. Leave the poor kid alone. He's just a geek who needs a little attention from a woman other than his mother." Haley winks at him.

"Hey!" Craig says defensively.

"Dude, come on. Who are you kidding?" Dean asks.

"So what do you know about this so called Hell House?" Sam cuts in to spare the kid of anymore embarrassment.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story." Craig says clearly still mad at Haley's comment.

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam asks.

"Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters."

"Damn...six daughters? That must've sucked." Haley playfully punches Dean's arm. "What? I'm just sayin' with six daughters I probably would've gone crazy too." .

"Please, continue Craig." Haley gives him a soft smile.

"It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam asks getting even more interested in the story.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl who goes inside."

"I would've rather starved to death." Haley whispers looking up at Sam.

"But where'd you hear all this?" Dean asks a little annoyed to even look at the kid who was drooling over his daughter.

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've gotta realize I didn't believe for a second." Craig answers looking down at the counter, afraid to even look at Dean.

"But you do now?" Sam looks down at him his tall frame towering the boy.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? The girl was real, she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" He said in a worried tone and they knew he was done answering their questions.

"Thanks for your time." Haley smiles and winks at him once more and they leave. Haley walks past the brothers so that she walking in front of them. "I know one thing that's for damn sure."

Sam shoves both his hands in his pockets and runs to catch up with her. "What's that?"

"There is no way in hell I am going in that house." She stops to turn around and Sam accidentally bumps into her causing Haley to fall hard on her back taking Sam along with her as he lands on top of her, smacking his forehead on the ground giving him a big gash. An elderly woman turns the corner to find Sam on top of Haley. "Oh, fuck, Sam." Haley says arching her back at the pain that was now shooting up it.

"What kind of sick people are you?" Sam and Haley look up to find an elderly women standing close by, with a disgusted look. "Doing that right in the middle of the sidewalk where God and everybody can see you!" The women yells. Sam and Haley exchange a look before looking at the old women with wide, shocked eyes while Dean laughs at the scene.

Dean smiles a lopsided grin. "That's what I told them. There are some really perverted people in the world today." Dean says to the elderly woman who was now staring at Sam's ass.

"Yes there are young man." She nods agreeing with him. "But I can see why she can't keeps her hands off of him." She shakes her head to snap out of it. "Well I better go before this gets anymore graphic." She tells Dean 'goodbye' and walks away slowly looking back every couple of seconds.

Shaking their heads to try to clear them, Sam and Haley come to their senses. "Ugh! Gross! Get off me!" She pushes him and he quickly jumps up off of her. "Damn! Uncle Sam, how much do you weigh?" She asks, still lying on the ground and rubbing the back of her head.

The elderly woman stops down the street when she sees them get up. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" She yells to Sam and Haley.

"Yeah, well at least we can still do it!" Haley yells back making the old woman angry.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! You guys should have totally seen yourselves when you guys took the swan dive. And Sam practically face planted. Oh, man I wish I had a video cam-" He stops to see them both with their arms crossed and their eyes glaring back at him as if they were going to kill him. "You know what, I'm just gonna go start up the car."

"Yeah. You do that." Haley says still glaring at him as he walks past her.

"Ugh! My back is killing me! Not to mention my head is as well." Haley says as she bends over to pick up her dad's old cell phone that she is now using that had come out of her pants pocket during the fall.

Sam touches his forehead and winces when he sees that there was blood on his fingers. "You know this is all your fault."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one with the long clumsy limbs that he can't control." She snapped back.

"Whatever Hales. It's still your fault."

Haley was about to say something mean back to her uncle but was interrupted by the horn of the Impala blaring. "Hurry up and get in. We have a case to do remember?" Dean rolls down his window and yells to them. They start to walk to the car when Haley's phone starts to ring. Sam gets into the passenger's seat next to his brother who still can't stop laughing.

She stops outside the car door to and answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby. Did you miss me?" She freezes at the sound of the cold voice that still haunts her in her dreams.

"Sean?" She whispers, swallowing back tears when she hears a chuckle at the other end of the line.

Sam rolls down his window to get her attention. "Hales? You getting' in or what?" Sam's voice startles her causing her drop her phone. She picks up her phone and slowly gets into the backseat of the car, strangely, one of the places she feels most safe in.

"Hey, you break another phone and I'm not getting you a new one." Dean said sternly.

"Okay." She said quietly back. Sam and Dean watch her through there mirrors seeing as she stares blankly ahead.

"Haley are you okay?" Dean asks concerned.

"Fine, Dad. It's just my head still hurts." She said back still not looking at either them. But still Dean and Sam knew when she was lying.

"So who was that on the phone?" Dean asks his daughter more sternly this time.

"Wrong number." She said with her eyes still staring straight at the road ahead. Dean looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror and saw the fear in her emerald green eyes and he new that whoever was on the other end of that line was the one who caused the fear in his daughter's eyes.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. Also if there's something that you would like to happen in the upcoming chapters feel free to leave me a message and I will do my best to add it in. Thanks. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I really hope you liked it. I wasn't to sure about this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated :) I do not own Supernatural, I only own Haley.**

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 12**

Dean, Sam, and Haley made their way up to an old abandoned place, known as Hell House.

"It was so you fault, Sam." Haley said angrily, stomping the ground as she walked.

"No. It was your fault." Sam shot back.

"You were the one who ran into me, knocking us both over. Ya big klutz." She argued.

"Hey, if you wouldn't have turned around-- " Sam got cut off by a very annoyed and angry, Dean.

"Would you two just shut the hell up? You've been arguing about this the whole drive down here. It was both your faults. Now can we please get back to work?" Dean snapped.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Sam asked Haley.

"Maybe he needs to pull that giant stick out of his ass." Haley whispered to Sam causing him to laugh. She looked the house up and down. "Ugh! This place is so creepy." She shook as a shiver was sent down her spine. They looked ahead to Dean who was holding an EMF meter, which started to beep.

Sam and Haley jogged over to Dean. "You got somethin'?" Sam asked.

Dean looked down at the meter in his hand."Yeah. The EMF's no good."

"Why?"Haley asked puzzled.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwin' with all the readings." Dean looked up to point at the electrical tower.

"Yeah, that'd do it." Sam agreed.

"Yep. Come one, lets go." Dean made his way in the direction of the front door.

Haley took another look at the old abandoned house in front of them. "Y'know you two should just go on in there without me." Haley gulped. " I'll-I'll just stay out here and watch the car."

"No, you're not. You're coming with us. I'm not leaving you out here alone and that's final." Dean said sternly.

"Please, Please, Please. Don't make me go in there." She begged getting on her knees and wrapping her arms around her father's leg.

Dean starts to walk pulling Haley along with him. "Jeez, Haley. I didn't know I raised you to be such a big baby."

"Yeah? Well, maybe it's because I don't feel like being strung up like a fucking pinata." She snapped back, throwing her arms in the air.

"Calm down Hales. Just breathe. In and out, In and out." Sam said trying to calm her down. He stuck a hand out to help her up.

She pushed his hands away and got up herself. "I'm fine Uncle Sam! This isn't fuckin' Lamaze class!"

"Wow!" Sam mouthed. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Oh, shove it Sam!" Haley walked passed him to the front porch.

Dean entered the house first with Haley and Sam behind."Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time. Dean said as henoticed the symbols on the wall.

"And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties." Sam added. Silence filled the room while Dean andHaley stared at him strangely."What?"

"Dude, this is exactly why you never get laid." Haleyshook her head and went to look at anothersymbol.** "**Hey, what about this one? You guys seen this one before?"

Sam walked over to Haley and took a picture of the symbol with his phone."No."

Dean thought for a while."I have. Somewhere." He scratched his head.

Sam ran his fingers along the symbol."It's paint seems pretty fresh, too."

Haley shoved both her hands in her pockets. "I don't know, Uncle Sam. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said with a nod.

They heard a noise come from another room and turned to move toward the door that separated the two rooms. Sam and Dean crashed through it with Haley close behind them. They find two guys standing in front of them, carrying flashlights and video equipment. "Cut! Just a couple of humans. What are you guys doing here?" The taller man asked.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Dean asked the two men.

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals." The same man replied.

Dean crossed his arms across his chest. "Professional what?"

"Paranormal investigators." He took out four business cards and handed one to Sam and one to Dean. "And here's two for the young lady. Y'know just in case you lose one." He handed over two cards for her and winked. "There ya go. Take a look at that."

"Oh, don't I feel special." She said sarcastically and shoved the cards in the back pocket of her jeans.

Dean looked over at the card in his hand. "Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me."

"ED Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website." Sam asked with a somewhat goofy smile.

"Yeah." ED answered.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans." Dean assured them then made his way to another area of the house.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too." Ed said as the Winchester's gave him a worried look.

"Oh, yeah?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amateurs. Lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills." Ed looked at Haley who was now laughing on the inside and smiled at her.

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry told them.

"Mmhmm." Ed said with a grin.

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asked when he returned to the room.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?"

"EMF?" Haley asked pretending she had no clue what it was.

"Electromagnetic field." Harry said matter-of-factly and walked over to his bag and removed an EMF meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here." The EMF detector started buzzing. "Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"2.8" Ed gave a crooked grin.

"It's hot in here." Harry said excitedly as he moved the EMF in different directions.

"Wow." Sam looked over at Dean and Haley trying his hardest to keep himself from laughing.

"Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?" Dean asked interested in their answer.

"Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table." Ed answered.

"By itself." Harry added with a smile.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it." Dean and Haley shook their heads in shame. "And something like that, it, uh—it changes you." Ed said while Sam pretended to be riveted.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go—let them get back to work." Dean walked over to Sam and Haley and grinned.

**"**Yeah, you should." Harry agreed.

"Sam? Haley? Lets go." Dean made his way to the front door.

"Yeah, work." Ed laughed as the Winchester's left the house. "I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles. Woo!"

* * *

Sam left the building of Collin County Public Library with some research in hand to find Dean and Haley waiting for him on the front steps.

"Hey." Sam greeted them.

"Hey. What do you got?" Haley walked over to take a peek at the papers in her uncle's hands.

Sam started walking to the car with Dean and Haley following close behind. "Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of 'em—both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody. "

"Huh." Dean said in a confused tone.

"What about you guys?" Sam glanced to Dean then Haley.

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but we did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons—it's like she never existed." Haley explained.

They reached the car and Dean opened the driver's side door but stopped to speak before he got in. "Dude, come on, man. We did our digging, this one's a bust, all right? For all we know, those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing."

Haley patted Sam on the back. "I'm sorry Uncle Sam, but I'm with Dad on this one."

"Yeah, all right." Sam said reluctantly.

"So, I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers, and leave the legend to the locals." Dean got into the car. Haley went to get in but Sam held her back and put a finger to his lips to shush her. The two remained outside the Impala. Sam smirked, while Dean started the car. When he turned it on, fast-paced music blasted from the speakers, and the windshield wipers started to move back and forth. Dean jumped and rushed to turn everything off. Sam and Haley got into the car, laughing hysterically."What the—?" Sam licked his finger and drew a number one in the air, then pointed to himself and mouthed, 'Me?' "That's all you got? That's weak. That is Bush-league." Sam and Haley continued to laugh as they drove away.

* * *

It was morning when the Winchesters arrived at the Hell House. They pulled up to find Ambulances and sheriffs surrounding the building. "Oh, God." Haley said as they saw a body being carried out of the house in a body bag. They walked up to an onlooker.

"What happened?" Dean asked the saddened looking man.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house." The man replied with sorrow in his voice..

"Suicide?" Sam asked, getting in on the conversation.

"Yeah. But she was a straight-A student, with a full ride to UT, too. It just don't make sense." The man lowered his head and walked away.

Haley watched the body bag get placed into the ambulance on a stretcher. "So, what do you think, Dad?"

"I think maybe we missed somethin'." Sam and Haley nodded in agreement and they returned back to the car.

* * *

Later that night they are driving on their way back to the Hell House. With Haley sleeping in the backseat, Dean smiled when an idea came across his mind. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a black marker and handed it to Sam.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sam asked and a little weirded out by the look on his brother's face.

"I want you to use it." Dean gave him a big grin.

"Use it on what?" A confused Sam asked.

"Shhh..." Dean pointed at Haley.

"You want me to use it on Haley?" Sam looked at Dean whose eyes were glued to the street ahead of them.

Dean put a hand over Sam's mouth. "Shhh-shhh...don't say it out loud. We don't want to wake her."

"Dean, what exactly are you getting at?" Sam made sure he lowered his voice.

"I want you to draw on her face." He gave a crooked smile.

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "And why in the hell would I want to do that?"

"Cause it will be fun. And it's not like she doesn't deserve it, with all the hell she's put us through and all."

"No way, man. I'm not helping you." Sam shook his head.

Dean swiped the marker out of Sam's hand. "Fine. Take the wheel then."

"No. I said I'm not helping." Sam crossed his arms and Dean unbuckles his seatbelt and lets go of the steering wheel, turning his body around. Sam quickly grabbed the wheel before the car could swerve. Dean leaned over the back of his seat and reached his arm out far enough to reach Haley's face. He quickly drew a sloppy mustache on Haley's upper lip, while Sam shook his head. Sam let go of the wheel and Dean positioned himself back in his seat. "Dude, that's so messed up."

"I swear to god, Sammy, if you tell her—well I know where you sleep too and yours wont be as nice as a drawn on mustache." Sam gulped and continued looking straight ahead.

* * *

They parked down the street of the old abandoned house. They watched some sheriffs guarding the house from behind some trees. "I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwin' around in there." Sam said in a whisper, trying his best not to look at the horrible drawing on his niece's face.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." Dean said as he heard people whispering. He turned to look. "I don't believe it." Sam and Haley turn around to see Ed and Harry walking towards the house with all their equipment. "I got an idea." Dean stood up from behind the trees and began to shout. "Who ya gonna call?"

"Hey! You!" A sheriff yelled to Ed and Harry. Two sheriffs began to chase after them. Dean, Sam, and Haley manage to slip past them and get in the house. They entered the house with their flashlights on and their weapons drawn.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!" Dean asked himself.

"Come on guys, we don't have much time." Sam said and walked in the direction of the cellar. They walked down the old creaky stairs into the cellar.

Haley shined her flashlight at a bunch of shelves that contained jars filled with weird looking liquid. She picked up a jar from the shelf. "Hey, Dad, I dare you to take a swig of this."

He took a look at the red liquid that filled the jar. "What the hell would I do that for?"

"I double-dare you." Dean shook his head. They stopped talking when they heard a noise from another area of the room. Haley put the jar down and got her weapon ready. They walked over to a cabinet where the noise came from. She stood next to her father in front of the cabinet with their weapons drawn. Dean motioned for Sam to open the cabinet doors. Sam quickly opened it and several rats scurried out onto the floor

"Ugh, I hate rats." Dean said in disgust.

"Aww...why? I think they're kinda cute. Except for their tails, those are just nasty." Haley watched as they ran in all different directions."Run little guys. Go find your families."

"Dude, it's so hard to take her seriously with that mustache." Dean said to Sam and they giggled quietly.

Haley turned her attention back to her father. "So you're tellin' me you'd rather it was a ghost in that cabinet?"

"Yes." Dean tried his hardest to contain a straight face. They turned and saw Mordechai standing behind them with an axe.

Sam quickly shot Mordechai a few times and they watched as he dissolved into a cloud of smoke. "What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?"

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna stay and find out." Haley ducked and covered her head when she heard a crash and broken glass came flying from behind her. Mordechai had reappeared and began smashing all the shelves. He tried to swing at Sam, but he held up his rifle and stopped the axe from hitting him.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam yelled. They managed to get away from Mordechai and ran back upstairs. They ran out of the house and into Ed and Harry who was focusing their cameras on them.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" Dean yelled as they ran past them.

"Whoa, did she have a mustache?" Ed asked and Harry shrugged and looked up from his camera to find Mordechai in the front doorway.

"Sweet Lord of the Rings—run!" Harry yelled and they started to run away, but were stopped by the sheriffs. "But there's a—with an axe—where'd he go?"

"Boys, come on." The sheriffs leaned them against their police car.

* * *

Back at the motel room, Haley looks up from her magazine and catches both the brothers staring at her. "Okay. Is there something on my face?"

"No." Dean said laughing.

"Seriously, why the hell have you guys been staring at me?" Haley asked.

"Well we were just wondering if you have ever considered waxing your upper lip?" Sam said without laughing.

"No. Why?" She said as she lowered her head.

"Cause it looks like you got more than just a five o'clock shadow goin' on." Dean said causing him and Sam to crack up with laughter.

"What?!" Haley jumped up rushing to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, relieved at the sight of just a drawn on mustache. "Haha,very funny guys!" She yelled from the bathroom. She turned on the sink and waited for the water to get warm. Grabbing a washcloth and a bar of soap she rubbed them together until the washcloth was lathered with soap. She started to scrub. "Oh, my god!"

"What?" Dean yelled.

She scrubbed and scrubbed some more. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

"What's wrong?" Dean yelled again.

She marched angrily out of the bathroom. "It won't come off!" She said through gritted teeth. And pointed at the still visible drawing on her face.

"Did you try scrubbing it?" Sam asked. She sent an evil glare in his direction. "But you already tried that."

"It's bound to come off sometime, I'm sure." Dean laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"I had nothing to do with it." Sam threw his arms in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked him. "Sam was the one who gave me the marker." Haley looked at Sam wide-eyed.

"What?! No! No, I didn't!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, don't you know it's not nice to lie to your niece." Dean grinned at him.

"Thanks a lot guys! Now those damn geeks probably got me on tape like this." Haley walked back into the bathroom, locking herself in.

Thirty minutes had gone by with Haley still in the bathroom. Sam was now doing research on his laptop and Dean was lying on his bed, drawing the symbol from the house on a notepad. "What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks." Dean asked.

"He does." Sam said looking up from his research.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you two, but why me?" Dean wondered.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Dean continued with his drawing.

"What's up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" Sam asked, confused.

"But his mood keeps changin'." Dean pointed out.

"Exactly." Sam said as he logged onto the Hell Hounds' website. "I'm tellin' you, the way the story goes—wait a minute."

"What?" Dean sat up.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this." Sam started reading the post. "They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." He looked up at Dean. "Where the hell is this going?"

Dean kept studying the symbol, he then sat up suddenly, seeming to realize something. "I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." He smiled at Sam and got off the bed.

"Hales? We're going out, wanna come?" Sam yelled through the bathroom door.

"You're joking right?" She snapped.

"I guess that's a no then." Sam said to Dean.

* * *

They arrived at the Record Store and find Craig sitting at the cash register, looking frustrated and upset.

"Hey, Craig. Remember us?" Dean asked.

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer anymore of your questions, okay?" Craig tapped his hands nervously on the counter.

"Oh, don't worry, we're just here to buy an album, that's all." Craig turned away and Dean began to look through some albums and finally chose one. He and Sam walked over to Craig. "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized, it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult." Craig turned to face them, looking guilty. "So, tell me, Craig—are you into BOC? Or just scarin' the hell outta people?" Dean handed over the album to Craig, who flipped it over and looked at the symbol. "So, why don't you tell us about that house without lyin' through your ass this time. "

Craig sighed. "All right, um—my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but….now that girl's dead. He started to cry. "It was just a joke, you know, I mean—none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear." He wiped away his tears.

"All right." He and Sam started to leave when Dean leaned in closer to Sam so that Craig would not hear them. "If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

* * *

The next morning Haley tried her best to sneak back into the motel room quietly. After closing the door she turned to find Sam and Dean standing there with their arms crossed. "Damn! You scared me!" She clutched her chest slowly letting out a breath.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked with his brows furrowed.

"I had to go to the store." She walked past them to the nightstand where Dean's keys were lying. Picking them up, she placed the motel key back on its ring.

"Well?" Dean asked, uncrossing his arms to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, what?" She turned to face them, still holding the brown paper bag she had walked in with.

"What's in the bag?" Dean nodded his head at the bag in her hand.

"Just stuff." She said trying not to sound too guilty.

"Like what kind of stuff, Hales?" Sam jumped in.

"Tampons!" She blurted out the first personal thing that came to mind. She smiled as they both stared back at her. "Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna use the bathroom now." She walked past the boys and into the bathroom, bringing the bag along with her.

Lowering the lid, she sat down on the toilet seat opening the bag as she did. She pulled out a medium sized cage that held a brown rat, which she planned on using to get back at her father. "Hey, little guy. You know what? I actually kinda like you. Maybe after all this I will keep you. You can be my traveling buddy, okay? Since I don't have any real friends of my own." She sighed as she looked the little rodent staring back at her. Getting off the toilet, Haley walked over to the sink looking in the mirror that hung above it. She frowned, seeing that her makeup had started to come off of the now faded mustache that her father had drawn. "He's gonna wish he never messed with me." She grinned. "And you my little friend are going to help me." She whispered not wanting her dad or uncle to hear.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the review! And so sorry for taking so long to update, it has been a very busy year for me so far. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again reviews are appreciated :) Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait this long for another update but my computer got a virus and I had to wait to get a new laptop. But I'm back now so hopefully I'll be updating more often since it's summer so I'm not as busy ;). Well, I hope you guys are having a great summer so far. And as always I do not own Supernatural, only Haley. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 13**

Haley waited anxiously for her father and uncle to fall asleep. Hearing the light sounds of their snores, she got up slowly, making her way over to the bathroom. She grabbed the cage from the cabinet under the bathroom sink, where she had hidden it. She left the bathroom and walked over to the end of Dean's bed. Quietly, Haley got on her knees and opened the lid to the cage, pulling out the rat, who she decided to call Fred. Carefully and slowly, she lifted Dean's blanket. Trying not to laugh, she placed Fred down on the bed and watched as he crawled a little further down the bed.

"Don't let me down, Fred." Haley whispered then let go of the blanket.

Getting back into her own bed, she patiently waited for Fred to make her proud.

Five minutes later Haley heard the sound of rustling coming from the bed next to hers. She sat up when she heard Dean throw his blankets on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Dean reached over to turn on the light.

"What's going on?" She asked giving a fake yawn and rubbing her eyes, pretending she had no clue what was going on.

"Dean?" Sam walked over and stopped at the foot of Dean's bed.

"Shh…" Dean laid there frozen, then pointed to his right leg. They all stared closely as his pant leg started to move. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and they heard something squeak. His eyes flew open. "What the hell was that?!" Dean, turning to Sam. "Sam what the hell was that?!"

Sam bit down on his lip to keep him from smiling. "Okay, Dean. I think I know what it is but you're gonna have to stay calm." Sam assured him.

Dean looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"I don't wanna say." Sam lowered his head.

Dean squirmed as he felt the fur move against his leg. "It's a mouse, isn't it?" He whispered. "Oh god it's a mouse!"

Haley chuckled, "Actually, it's a rat."

Dean screamed his loudest and leaped off the bed. "Holy Shit!" He was now jumping and flinging his leg back and forth trying to get the rat out.

"No! Stop!" Haley yelled.

When that didn't work, he took off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Grabbing his pants, he launched them as hard as he could at the wall in front of them. They heard a thud and watched as the pants hit the floor.

"Yeah! Take that!" Dean yelled.

"Fred!" Haley ran over to search for him in Dean's balled up pants. Her eyes widened as she spotted him dead on his back. "You killed him! You killed Fred!" Sam laughed but stopped when Haley glared back at him.

"Who the hell is Fred?" Dean put his hands on his hips, still trying to catch his breath.

"He was my pet." Haley ran her fingers across his fur.

"Yeah. Keyword being 'was'." Dean and Sam laughed. She looked up at them with hurt in her eyes. "Seriously, what were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Dean said, not wanting to be sympathetic to her.

"It was a stupid prank. I was just trying to get back at you." She lowered her head.

"As mean as that was, that was pretty damn good." Dean patted her on the back.

"Well, I learned from the best." She replied with sadness in her voice.

"Damn straight! Now you should get rid of that thing before it starts stinking up this place." Dean said picking up his blanket and placing it back on his bed.

"I think you've already done a good job of that yourself." Haley smirked.

"Just get rid of the damn thing." Dean said then stuck his tongue out at her.

She picked up Fred and placed him in a box. "Sorry, Fred. I didn't mean for it to end this way." Haley said, quietly to the rat.

* * *

With Haley gone burying her rat, Dean entered the motel room and closed the door behind him. While Sam was in the shower, Dean took out a packet of itching powder and began to pour it over Sam's clothes.

"Hey, I'm back." Dean yelled to Sam through the bathroom door.

"Hey. Where were you?" Sam asked as he turned off the water to the shower.

"Oh, I went out." Dean answered, simply.

"And Haley?"

"She thought the mouse deserved a proper burial." Dean rolled his eyes. "If it were up to me, I'd flush the damn thing down the toilet."

Sam laughed, changing the subject. "So, I think I might have a theory

about what's goin' on."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. What if Mordechai is a tulpa?"

"A tulpa?" Dean asked just as Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean jumped and quickly shoved the packet into his pocket.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form."

"Yeah, I know what a tulpa is." Dean nodded and gulped. "Hey, why don't you get dressed? I'll grab Haley and we'll go grab somethin' to eat."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled, grabbing his clothes and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Haley get their food and go to sit down. Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying to scratch himself while Dean smirked.

"What's with you?" Haley asked her squirming uncle.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He gave her a fake smile.

"All right, so, keep goin', what about these tulpas?" Dean asked then took a sip from his coffee.

"Okay, uh, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life—out of thin air." Sam explained.

"So?" Dean looked at him confused.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asked and Sam shifted uncomfortably again.

"I don't know, maybe." Sam answered, looking over at Haley who was daydreaming and laughed causing her to snap out of it.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked.

"'Cause you're a bad person." Haley said and Dean stuck his tongue out at her.

Sam typed something on his laptop. "And because of this." He turned the computer to face Dean and Haley. The screen showed a picture of another symbol that they had seen earlier on the wall of the house.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries—concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hounds' website, starin' at the symbol, thinkin' about Mordechai—I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life." Sam explained.

"It would explain why he keeps changin'." Dean said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam explained further on.

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se." Haley added and looked over at Sam who began scratching himself again.

"Yeah." Sam gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Okaaay," Haley was now weirded out by her uncle's constant scratching. "So, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" She asked them.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own." Sam answered her.

"Great. All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean asked in confusion and took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage." Sam showed them the video on the website that displayed the events from the previous night at the house. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Damn!" Haley exclaimed.

"Huh. I got an idea. Come on." Dean said, getting up.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked and pushed in her chair.

"I gotta find a copy store." Dean threw his empty coffee cup in the trash next to their table.

Sam shut his laptop and gathered his things. "Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'."

"Is that why you can't keep your hand away from your crotch? Cause I was gonna say Uncle Sam we are in a public place." Haley asked and Sam just ignored her.

Dean laughed and started to walk away. "You did this?" Sam asked confused. Dean laughed again. "You're a friggin' jerk."

"Oh, yeah!" Dean continued on laughing and Haley rolled her eyes, exiting the diner. Sam took his bag and coffee and followed behind them.

* * *

Ed and Harry are in they trailer when they heard a loud knock on the trailer door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked through the door.

"Come on out here, guys, we hear you in there." Dean said from the other side of the door.

"It's them." Ed opened the door to find Sam, Dean, and Haley waiting for them.

"Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker." Dean said causing Haley to laugh, she quickly stopped when she saw Ed glare at her.

"Guys, we need to talk." Haley told them.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're, uh—we're a little bit busy right now." Ed said with little patience.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Haley said and got a laugh from Ed and Harry.

"Man, you know, these guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell." Ed said to Harry.

"I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry lowered his head.

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearin' about Mordechai." Sam explained.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showin' up at the Hell House, runnin' into him in person—somebody could get hurt." Dean added.

"Yeah." Ed said ignorantly.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point." Harry turned to his friend.

"No, no." Ed said shaking his head.

Harry turned to them. "Nope."

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to tell the truth." Ed smirked.

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now—" Dean started walking towards them and Haley stepped up to hold him back.

"Dean, Dean, hey, hey. Forget it, all right? These guys—I could probably bitch-slap them both. I could probably even tell 'em that thing about Mordechai –" Sam said and Ed and Harry suddenly looked very interested. "But they're still not gonna help us. So, let's just go."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean agreed and they started to walk away with Ed and Harry following them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you say about—? Hold on a second here." Ed eagerly said.

"Wait, wait. Yeah, what thing about Mordechai, you guys?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell 'em, Uncle Sam." Haley said bluntly.

"But if they agree to shut their website down, Haley—" Sam shrugged.

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself." Dean told them.

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to them, okay? We'll do it." Ed said to Sam. The Winchesters stopped walking and turned to face them. "We'll do it."

"It's a secret, Uncle Sam." Haley whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam advised them.

"Totally." Ed beamed.

"All right." Sam looked over to Dean who took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to them. "It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound." Sam clarified.

"That's right, he didn't hang or cut himself." Dean added.

"He shot himself?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Yup. With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of 'em." Sam answered.

Dean continued. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch." Ed and Harry smiled. They watched as Harry ran back to the trailer while Ed walked behind him.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Haley are at a local restaurant having their dinner. On the wall next to them, mounted on a piece of wood, was a painted wooden fisherman holding a fish in his hands. Dean pulled the string under the piece of wood, and the fisherman began to laugh.

Sam pulled the string to stop the sound. "If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." Dean pulled the string again, annoying everyone at the table. Sam stopped the noise again and Dean laughed.

"Please Uncle Sam, kill him. Kill him now." Haley said throwing at fry at Dean who was sitting across from her.

Dean dodged the fry. "Come on, guys. You need more laughter in your lives, you know, you guys are way too tense."

"Well I know a way Uncle Sam can fix that." Haley nudged Sam and pointed to the old

waitress across the room. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sammy. You know you wanna tap that old wrinkled ass." Haley smiled and Sam laughed.

"God, could you be anymore sick?" Sam asked disgusted.

"I got you to laugh though." Haley pointed out and stole fry from Sam's plate since hers were already gone.

"You're daughter is perverted, Dean, you know that?" Sam took his fry back as she was about to place it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Haley pouted.

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Dean shrugged causing Sam and Haley to laugh.

Sam took a sip of his beer. "So, they post it yet?"

Sam turned the computer to Haley, who began to read. "We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms."

"All right. How long do we wait?" Dean asked.

Sam closed the laptop. "Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam held up his beer bottle.

"Sweet." He tapped his bottle against Sam's and took a drink and Sam smirked, watching him. Dean tried to put his bottle down but found out the bottle was glued to his hand. Sam and Haley began to laugh.

"Oh my God!" Haley continued to laugh.

"You didn't." Dean said shaking his hand with the bottle attached.

Sam held up a bottle of superglue. "Oh, I did." Dean was shocked. Sam pulled the string causing the wooden fisherman to laugh again as well as Haley and him.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! And sorry again for the really long update. Please Review !**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Because I took sooo long to update, I decided to give you all a treat and post the next chapter :) **

**Enjoy!  
**

**The Damage in Your Heart**

**Chapter 14**

Dean, Haley, and Sam entered the hell house with their guns and flashlights out and started looking around.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained and Haley laughed.

"Do you wanna take this one or should I?" Haley asked her Uncle, laughing.

"I'm not touchin' that line with a ten-foot pole." Sam said and Dean shined his flashlight in Sam's face . Sam grimaced, and they moved into another room. They saw the door that lead into the cellar.

"So, you think old Mordechai's home?" Haley asked nervously.

"I don't know." Sam said while Dean shrugged.

"Me neither." They heard someone say. The Winchester's quickly turned and aimed their guns at the two men who turned out to be Ed and Harry, who started to jump and scream.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Ed shouted, throwing his hands in the air followed by Harry.

Sam let out a breath. "What are you tryin' to do, get yourself killed?"

"We're just tryin' to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed replied. And the heard the sound of sharpening knives coming from behind the door. "Oh, crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?"

" Why don't you?" Haley asked. A moment later, Mordechai busted through the door. They shot at him several times, and he dissolved into a cloud of smoke. Dean, Sam, and Haley left the room to look around.

"Oh, he's gone. He's gone." Ed said, dumbfounded.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, they got him." Ed answered Harry.

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera?" Harry pointed to the video camera in Ed's hand.

"Uh, I…." Harry grabbed the camera from Ed. And all of a sudden, Mordechai appeared and destroyed the camera with his axe causing Harry to fall to the floor, and Mordechai disappeared. Dean, Haley, and Sam enter the room again.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asked with a furrowed brow.

"Of course we did." Ed said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, but then our server crashed." Harry said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Ed nodded.

"So, it didn't take?" Dean asked irritated at the two men in front of him.

"Uh…."Ed turned his head away from Dean, not wanting to make eye contact.

Dean held his gun up. "So, these guns don't work?"

"Yeah." Ed squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Dean to hit him.

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" Dean turned to Sam who was looking very annoyed.

"We are getting out of here." Harry said

"Yeah." Ed agreed.

"Come on, Ed." He grabbed Ed and they started to leave. They reached the front door when Mordechai reappears. They screamed and ran away quickly, only to be stopped by another locked door. "Mary and Joseph." Harry and Ed leaned against the wall and were being stared down by Mordechai.

"The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you!" Ed screamed. And Sam and Haley entered.

"Hey!" Sam yelled and Mordechai turned to him and Haley. "Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch."

"He actually means him." Haley said nervously and pointed at Sam.

Mordechai swung his axe at both of them. They duck and the axe hit the wall. "Ugh! How rude! What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

Again, Mordechai swung. This time, he pinned Sam against the wall with his axe and began to choke him. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Run!" Ed yelled to Harry and Haley.

"Yeah, we're outta here." And Harry and Ed left to another room.

Sam tried to push the axe handle away from his neck but it was no use. "Haley, go!"

"No. I'm not leaving you!" Haley yelled back. "Come on! Think Haley, think!" She said to herself, trying to think of a way to help.

Dean poured lighter fluid all over the floor, then ran to where Sam and Haley were. " Hey!" Mordechai looks behind him at Dean seeing Dean holding an aerosol can over a lighter and it busted into flame. Mordechai let go of Sam who then fell to the floor.

Haley ran over to help him up. "Go, go, go! Come on." Dean yelled.

She got him up and they started making their way out of the room.

"Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we improvise." Dean lit the lighter and threw it on the floor. The room went up into flames.

They left the house with Mordechai trying to follow them. They ran behind some nearby trees and looked back at Mordechai who was standing in the front doorway.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked, rubbing his throat.

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works." Dean said, proud of what he had done.

"But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Haley asked her father.

"Well, then, we'll just have to come back."

"Wonderful." Haley said sarcastically to herself and then they were silent for a moment.

"Kind of makes you wonder—of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just 'cause people believed in 'em?" Sam said and they looked thoughtful as they watched the house go up in flames.

* * *

Later the night They wait for Ed and Harry outside of their trailer.

"Gentlemen. And lady." Ed nodded.

"Hey, guys." Haley gave a fake smile and they all started walking together.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked Ed.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades." Ed said.

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry grinned.

Dean was in disbelief. "Oh, yeah? Wrong number?"

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights—maybe even have us write it." Ed said proudly.

"And create the RPG." Harry said happily.

"The what?" Haley asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Role-playing game." Harry said as he placed some luggage in their car.

"Right." Haley nodded.

"It's a little lingo for ya. Any who, uh, excuse us, we're off to La-La Land." Ed places the last of his luggage in his car.

"Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to ya." Dean patted the hood of the car.

"Oh, yeah, luck—it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent." He gave them a peace sign. "Later." And he and Harry got into their car, which had their trailer attached to it. "I hope to see you around." He smiled and gave Haley a wink, then drove away.

"Ugh!" Haley grimaced. "I'm so glad those two nerds are finally gone." Sam and Dean laugh and they all start making their way back to the Impala.

"Wow." Dean laughed and shook his head, thinking about everything that happened with those two.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said trying not to laugh.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer." Sam smiled and they reached the car and laughed.

"Oh my God! That's so mean. I can't believe you did that. That little one was so excited." Haley said referring to Harry.

" Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." Dean confessed as well.

"Damn! I wish I would've thought of that." Haley said and they all laughed again.

"Truce?" Sam asks them.

"Yes, please." Haley said and went to shake Sam's hand. "Promise?" She stuck a finger at him.

"Yes, I promise." He laughed and they both turned to look at Dean.

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles." Dean grinned while Sam and Haley sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, remember me? Lol. I am soooo sorry for taking forever to update. I've been super busy and just haven't had the time to write. I hope you all are pleased with this chapter. The dream sequence is in italics. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, only Haley. :) **

**The Damage In Your Heart**

**Chapter 15**

After long hours of driving and being stuck in a car for what seemed like forever, Haley and Sam fell fast asleep the moment their heads hit the motel pillows. Instead of being exhausted, Dean was still hyped up from their last hunt. So not being able to sleep, Dean stayed up texting some random girl he met at a bar. He looked up from what was a very dirty text message, to Haley,who was tossing and turning in her sleep. He shrugged it off returning his attention to his cellphone to reply back with and ever dirtier message.

_It took all that she had to try to sit up, but he pushed her back down. He slid off her pants and she tried her hardest to move but her whole body felt like it was weighing her down. "Why should Sam be the only one to have you? Huh? Well that's all going to change tonight." She struggled but he over powered her. She gave up and just laid there looking up at the spinning ceiling and cried until she felt like she can cry no more._

"No..." Dean heard Haley whisper, frighteningly. "Stop it...please." Dean stared as she continued. He then jumped from Haley suddenly bolting upright. Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, she placed her hand over her heart, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying to erase the horrible memory.

Dean reached over turning on the lamp that sat between his and Haley's beds. This caused Haley to open her eyes and look at her father. "What's going on, Haley? And don't say 'nothing' because we all know that's a lie."

Haley wrapped her arms around her legs to rest her chin on her knees. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said rather quietly.

"Oh, don't give me that crap! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Dean spoke loudly, waking up Sam.

"What's going on? It's two in the morning," a groggy Sam asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes .

"Everything's fine Uncle Sam, go back to sleep," Haley said as she got up from her bed to get herself a cold water bottle from the fridge. Dean got up from his bed as well to followed Haley.

"Fine? Really, Haley? Is that why you have been having nightmares almost every night for months now?" Dean argued.

"God, would you stop yelling?" Sam watched Haley speak up. "Everyone has nightmares, dad. It's normal."

Dean looked to his little brother. "Sam, help me out here, please."

Sam looked to Haley and spoke softly. "Hales you know you can tell us anything. Please just let us help," Sam added with concern in his voice. "What's going on?"

"Can you guys please stop being so pushy? Did it ever occur to you that I'm just not ready to talk about it? So please...I'm begging you...just- just leave it alone," she finished, turning her back to them as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You can't expect me to leave it alone. You are my daughter and I deserve to know what's got you so tweaked. Don't you agree Sam?" Dean stared at him waiting for his answer.

Sam looked to Haley then back to Dean."Dean, maybe we should-" Sam tried to speak.

"See! Even Sammy agrees with-" Dean stopped and looked at his brother in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

Sam held up his hands as if surrendering."I'm just saying we should-"

"No. You're always supposed to agree with me," Dean pointed to himself.

Sam tilted his head and scoffed. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm older which also means I'm wiser. That's why," Dean replied, satisfied with his answer.

"I'm entitled to my own opinions, Dean," Sam told him getting real annoyed now.

"Well when it has to do with my daughter you're not!"

"Then why the hell would you ask me?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Because I thought you would agree with me!"

"Oh! So it's only okay when I agree with you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Dean said as if he were stating the obvious.

"You have gotta be kidd-"

Annoyed with their arguing, Haley interrupted. "I was raped, okay!" She screamed. The brothers stared quietly in complete shock. "I was raped. Four months ago. And now he's here, he found me."

"I'm sorry Hales...I...We didn't –" Sam tried to say, but was interrupted by Haley.

"It doesn't matter Uncle Sam. It's over with. It's done. So can we please just forget about it and move on?" She asked, wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Absolutely not." Sam walked over to Haley, wrapping her in his arms causing her to break down and cry uncontrollably.

Dean stood there watching his daughter cry in her uncle's arms, with his fists balled and his jaw clenched and tears forming in his eyes. Sam looked over Haley's shoulder to find Dean storming out of the room.

* * *

Dean sat on the bar stool staring at the clock. It was now 4:30 in the morning and he still felt like he couldn't go back to the motel just yet. He took another shot, anything to try to make the feelings that he was having go away. The more he thought about it the more the anger built up inside of him. There was no way, not as long as he was living, would he ever let this guy get away with it. His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice, so he turned to see what was going on.

A tall young man who looked barely over 21 was standing behind the woman whose voice Dean had heard. The man was whispering something in her ear, something Dean assumed to be dirty.

"Ugh! Get away from me you pig!" The woman ordered, trying to push the man away.

Dean hopped up from his stool when he saw the man grab the woman's arm to keep her from leaving. "Hey! I think maybe you should leave," Dean interrupted.

The young man glared at Dean. "Why don't you mind your own business, asshole." He turned back to the woman, moving her hair away to kiss her neck.

"Get off!" The woman tried to shove him away.

Dean could no longer control his anger and grabbed the man by the back of his jacket, throwing him onto a nearby table. The woman watched with a smirk on her face as Dean threw a punch to the man's jaw. He was about to throw another punch when he got pulled back by his shirt.

"Get out of my bar!" The bartender yelled and then kicked Dean out the door.

* * *

Dean was about to turn the door nob of their motel room, but stopped when he heard Haley and Sam talking.

"Please, Hales, if you know where Sean is you gotta tell us." Hearing what Sam had just said, Dean pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear more clearly, Haley's reply.

"I don't know for sure, Uncle Sam. But I think he might be staying at a motel on the other side of town."

"Do you know the name of the motel?"

Haley shook her head. "Uncle Sam, you have to promise me you're not going to do anything. And like I said, I don't even know if he's staying there for sure. So please just let it go."

That was all Dean had to hear and he walked away from the door and over to an old looking phone booth. He picked up the phone book and started flipping through the pages. He found listings of all the motels on the other side of town and ripped them out of the phone book. He folded them up and stuck them in his pocket then returned back to their room.

Dean walked in to find Haley sleeping and Sam sitting in a nearby chair watching her. "How's she doing?" Dean asked, which startled Sam.

Sam sighed."Well... she finally fell back to sleep. Let's just hope the nightmares don't come back," he said quietly. Dean nodded his head in the direction of the door and Sam got up to follow him.

Once outside, Dean turned to Sam. "How could I have let this happen, Sammy? She's my daughter and I'm supposed..." Dean chocked back a sob and wiped a hand over his face. "I'm supposed to protect her," he slammed a fist against the railing of the motel. "It's my job," he cried.

Sam holds back his own tears to comfort his broken brother. "I feel the same way Dean, I do, but it's not your fault. You didn't know. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Dean shook his head, looking Sam in the eyes."I wanna kill him, Sam. I want him dead."

"I know Dean, I know. But killing him is not the answer. We just- we need to take her as far away from this place as possible," Sam told him.

Dean looked at Sam in disbelief. "How do you know he's not going to keep finding us, huh? He found us this far, Sam. We can't just keep running!" Dean yelled and then took some deep breaths trying to calm himself. "What the hell does he want from her now?" He asked himself out loud.

"I don't know, but Dean, you saw how Haley got just talking about it. If she sees him... god Dean I can't-we can't do that to her." Sam tried to explain calmly.

Dean shook his head again, not wanting to hear what his brother had to say. "I'm not leaving this place until I know for sure he's not going to be able to hurt anyone else. He hurt my daughter and he's not going to get away with it. I won't let him."

"Dean-" Sam tried to reason.

"Tonight this ends." Dean told him angrily and walked away.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled after him.

* * *

Haley woke up looking at the clock on the nightstand that read 10:15 a.m. Feeling the sudden urge to pee, she got up to go to the bathroom. "Ugh!" She said in disgust upon seeing her tear streaked face in the bathroom mirror. After washing her face, Haley walked out of the bathroom to find Sam asleep on a chair.

"Ahem," Haley coughed causing Sam to stir.

Sam rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "Hales..." he blinked several times. "You're awake."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile playing across her lips. "How very observant of you, Sam."

He ignored her sarcasm. "So... how are you feeling?"

"Better. Much, better."

"Good. I'm glad." There was an awkward silence.

"So... dad didn't come home last night, did he?" She looked up at Sam, worried.

Sam coughed. "No, no he didn't. I'm sorry Hales." She lowered her head. "So...you hungry?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Haley smiled, letting out a tiny laugh."Do you even have to ask?"

Sam returned the smile."Yeah, guess not. Well there's a diner just down the street if you wanna-"

That was all Haley needed to hear. "Perfect. Lets go."

* * *

Sam and Haley sat in a booth, waiting for the waitress to come take their orders. Haley looked across the table at her uncle, who had his head lowered and was twirling his thumbs.

Haley rolled her eyes, somewhat annoyed."God! Whatever it is just ask me already."

Sam looked up, confused."What?"

"Oh come on, Sam. You've had that look on your face since we've left the motel," she told him.

"What look?" Sam asked while furrowed his eyebrows.

"The 'I have a question but I'm too afraid to ask' look. So go on... ask." Haley took a sip of her diet coke.

Sam took a deep breath."Why didn't you try to call for help?"

"You don't think I tried? Believe me Uncle Sam, I did try. I tried everything, it's kinda hard when you've been drugged and you can't even move your own body," she snapped. She felt hurt that he would even ask her that.

"Hales-" Sam began, wanting to apologize.

Haley put her hand up to stop him. "Please, Uncle Sam." Haley turned her head to look out the window they were sitting next to. Looking back at her was a familiar face, the same one that haunted her dreams every night. She looked away and then back at the window but he was no longer there. "I must be going crazy," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked and followed Haley's gaze.

"Oh nothing." Haley gave a fake smile. "You know... I'm suddenly not feeling so well. Can we go, please?"

Sam nodded with a concerned look."Yeah, sure. Of course." They both stood up and Sam paid the bill. "Come here," Sam told her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder as they exited the diner and headed in the direction of the motel.

"I saw him, you know? Well at least I think I did." She told him quietly.

"Who?" Sam looked down at her.

"...Sean." She whispered back.

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Sean...? You mean-?"

"Yep." Haley nodded, squinting up at him.

"What? When? Where?" He asked all at once.

"Whoa. One question at a time there, Sam," Haley nudged him playfully, not wanting him to see her fear.

"Haley-" Sam gave her a serious look.

She looked down the street, avoiding her uncle's gaze. "Outside the diner. I mean I think he was. I don't really know." She told him honestly. "But then again, I could be going cuckoo for all we know," she attempted to joke, but from the look Sam was giving her, she knew it wasn't the best time.

"God Haley," Sam through his hands on his head in frustration. "Why didn't you say something?"

She shrugged. "I was afraid of what you might do. You are my dad's brother after all."

"You still should have said something." Sam pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe," she whispered against his chest. "I don't know why he just won't leave me alone." _He got what he wanted, she thought to herself. _"I'm scared, Uncle Sam," she admitted with a small sob.

Sam tightened his hold on her, fighting back his own tears. "Don't worry, Hales, as long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered and she nodded.

"So, what? Are you like my new bodyguard now?" She joked and he knew that was her way of saying 'thank you'. He laughed and let her go. She playfully punched his arm and they shared some laughs as they continued to walk.

They reached their motel room and Sam took the key out of his jacket pocket. He opened the door allowing Haley to enter first with him following behind. She almost made it to the bathroom when she heard a loud thud. She turned to find Sam passed out on the ground and a man standing a few feet away.

"Hey, baby. You missed me?"

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry for the super long update. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, so let me know what you think, also, please review or send me a message so I will know if anyone is still reading this story. Thanks to everyone for being patient and sticking with me through this story. I really appreciate it. :) **

**P.S. Some of you have asked, "Haley" is pronounced "Hay-lee" not "Hal-ee" and also she is not the character, Haley, from One Tree Hill. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Damage in Your Heart

Chapter 16

A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and everyone who has stuck with this story! I am so very sorry for the really late update. I have been working on another Supernatural story that I'm really excited about but not sure when I will post it. Once again I am sorry. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! :) Also I changed the rating of this story to M just to be safe. Oh, and if anyone is confused I have changed my username from SPN-OTHlover to my name Chasity Ryan.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Sam and Dean…only Haley.

* * *

Sam finally regained consciousness; finding himself as well as Haley tied up to two separate chairs across the room from each other. He struggled to get free but there was just no use, the rope was tied so tight around his wrists and ankles he could feel the circulation being cut off and the tingling sensation that came with it. He glanced at Haley, who gave him an apologetic look, then scanned the room searching for their attacker.

"Bathroom," Haley whispered, knowing that that was who her uncle was looking for. He looked over to the bathroom door then to Haley.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened? What did this? How -" Sam's rambling was cut off by Haley.

"Whoa, whoa! Too many questions," She interrupted. "First off it's more of a "who" did this not what." Haley explained calmly while looking from Sam to the bathroom then back at Sam.

Sam squinted and gave a confused look. "So it's a person?"

She nodded and swallowed thickly before answering. "Not just any person." Haley lowered her head when she heard the bathroom door open and the man appear in the door way. She closed her eyes as she heard the sound of their attacker's boots hitting the motel floor as he made his way towards them.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." Sean smiled wickedly, walking up to Sam. "How's the head?" He asked, smacking Sam hard in the back of the head causing him to cringe in pain.

Haley winced as she watched her uncle in pain. She just wanted it all to stop. "Sean, just listen to me. I'll do whatever you want. Please just let him go. He has nothing to do with this." Haley pleaded and Sam's eyes widened hearing the name of their attacker.

Sean let out a little laugh and sat down in front of Haley, blocking her view of her uncle. "That's very tempting Haley, but I think I'm going to have to pass." Sean smirked and tilted his head.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked in disbelief. He twisted his body around to look at Sam with amusement.

"Oh I have my connections." Sean grinned then used his gun to push a strand of hair away from Haley's face.

"What is your obsession with her anyway? You got what you wanted. Why can't you just leave her alone?" Sam asked as he tried to reach his hand that was tied behind his back, into his pants pocket where he kept a small knife.

"Well…" Sean let out a small sigh before he continued. "I guess there's no point in lying to you since you're going to be dead soon anyway," He paused to laugh. "But if you must know Haley here was my only one who got away."

"You shouldn't have made it so easy." Haley smirked.

He shook his head in anger looking back at Haley. "I'll admit you were my first mistake but also my last."

"You mean there were others?" Sam asked taking Sean's attention away from Haley.

Sean looked at him as if he asked a dumb question. "Of course there were others, lots of them."

"And they're all dead?" Sam questioned, terrified of his answer.

"Uh huh," Sean grinned proudly. "Well except for Haley of course. But that's going to change after today, because I always finish what I've started. Which is why I had to come back for you." He patted the top of her head. "So, you ready for round two?" He asked licking his lips as his eyes wandered up and down her body. She spit in his eyes which earned her a slap in the face.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Sam yelled and struggled again to free himself.

"You know? You're really starting to piss me off!" He grabbed a roll of duct tape and made his way over to Sam.

"Sean! Sean! I swear to god if you hurt her-"Sean used his teeth to bite off a piece of tape and slapped it over Sam's mouth.

"You'll what? Cause from the looks of it you're the one who's tied up." He gave Sam an evil laugh.

* * *

Dean pulled up to a motel on the other side of town, the last place on his list. So far there were no Seans' staying at any of the motels he had gone to. "Sean probably isn't even his real name." Dean said to himself, having had a lot of experience using fake names.

Twenty minutes later Dean finally persuaded the desk clerk to give him Sean's room number. Anger filled Dean's body as he stood in front of Sean's room. He hesitated and then knocked on the door. It took all he could not to kick it down. He waited for a minute; there was no answer so he picked the lock and cautiously walked in.

Dean took out his gun and flipped on the light switch, filling the room with dim lighting. Clothes were scattered everywhere looking as though Sean had been staying at the motel for a while now. After making sure the room was clear, Dean started to snoop around. Nothing had caught his interest until he came upon a stack of photos.

"What the hell?" Dean picked the stack up and started looking through them. What he saw was very disturbing. "That sick bastard." Sean had taken pictures of all his victims who he most likely had drugged and then raped. Dean stopped and his heart sank when he came across some photos of Haley. She seemed to be passed out and laying on a bed in nothing but her bra and underwear. He flipped one of the many pictures of Haley over and saw her name as well as the date he had raped her or 'conquered' her as Sean had referred to it on the back of the photo. He shoved the pictures of just Haley into his jacket pocket and ran out to the Impala.

* * *

Haley and Sam watched Sean as he paced back and forth.

"So what's your big plan, Sean? Huh? You're just going to keep us tied up in here forever? Cause that's really smart." Haley said sarcastically as she looked at her uncle with worried eyes.

Sean stopped and looked at Haley with a smile. "Well, I was planning on having a little fun with you one last time before I kill you." He walked over and began untying her from her chair. Sam yelled against the tape that was covering his mouth. Wanting nothing more than to break free of the ropes and run across the room to protect her.

Haley gulped, looking at her uncle, terrified; silently asking for help, but knowing there was nothing he could do. "Wait. Wh-what are you doing?" She cried, frightened tears falling down her face.

"Like I said before, we're going to have some fun before I kill you." He smirked and laughed as he watched Sam struggle to break free of the ropes and duct tape.

"You know, my Dad's going to be back soon and when he gets here he's going to kick your ass!"

"Hmm…" He tapped the gun against his chin pretending to think. "Well when he does get here, I'll be ready for him." Sean said and then pointed the gun at her. "Now get up!" He ordered. She panicked as he pushed her towards Dean's bed. He looked to Sam who was once again trying to break free and laughed. He was then punched by Haley, who was now running towards the front door. "That wasn't very nice, Haley!" He yelled and ran to grab the back of her foot causing her to fall and hit her head on the table near by. She now had a big gash above her right eye which began bleeding down her face. Sean picked her up and threw her on the bed. He straddled her, pinning her arms above her head. "You don't mind watching, do you?" He looked to Sam and laughed.

Sam struggled to break his hands free from the rope and failed yet again. The rope was tied just too tight, but Sam wasn't about to give up. That was his niece and god be damned if he was going to let anything happen to her.

"Get off me!" She screamed and fought to get out from underneath him. Suddenly they both froze at the sound of Haley's cell phone ringing. They stared at the phone on the nightstand by the bed and then at each other and both lunged for the phone but Sean was too quick, and snatched it before Haley could.

"Well now, let's see who's calling, shall we?" Sean said. He pushed her back down to the mattress making sure she couldn't get out of his hold. "Oh, looky here, It's Daddy Dearest." He read from the caller I.D. "I wonder what he wants?" He flipped open her phone.

"Haley! Haley! You there?" Sean heard Dean on the other end.

"Umm Haley can't come to the phone right now her mouth is uh kind of full if you catch my drift." Sean looked at Haley and she looked away with disgust.

"Da-" Haley tried to scream but Sean had covered a hand over her mouth. She tried moving and kicking her way free from him but his legs were too strong and held her down tightly.

"Sean!" Dean gasped and clenched his jaw in anger.

"Surprise!" Sean laughed. "You know, I have to say, your daughter is very good in bed. But you know what my favorite part was…? When she was screaming for me to stop." Sean laughed again. "Turned me on even more." Haley silently cried, wishing her dad was here.

Sam fought against the rope trying to free his hands which caused his wrists to bleed. "You Bastard!" He screamed but it came out muffled because of the duct tape.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly; his knuckles turning white. He never felt as much anger as he did right now. "You listen to me you sick son of a bitch! If you even come close to touching a single hair on her head, I swear to god I will kill you!" Dean threatened.

Sean laughed loudly and Sam glared at him. "Oh, I've touched more than just a hair." Sean smiled wickedly.

Dean brought the phone to his chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He brought the phone back to his ear and blinked away his tears. "Please! Just let me talk to her! Let me know she's okay!" Dean choked out.

"I would…but I really have to go now. I have some business to attend to. Oh and I can't wait to meet you. Bye for now."

"Wai-" Sean had ended the call and then threw her phone at the wall across the room, breaking it in pieces.

"Now where were we?" He took his hand off of her mouth and she spit at him. "Man! You really have to stop doing that." He wiped off the spit then placed his hands around her neck and started to squeeze. She gasped for air. "Now you promise to stop spitting?" She tried nodding her head. "I'll take that as a yes." He let go and she began coughing, gasping for air. She was about to raise her hands to her throat to rub the now existing red ring on her neck when he grabbed them and pinned them once again to the sides of her head.

"Please. Don't do this." She silently started to cry. He ignored her and let go of her hands to take off his shirt. He used the shirt to wipe the blood from her cut that was now dripping down her face and onto the bed. Haley stared into Sean's cold, dead eyes and for a second she thought she saw a bit of sympathy but they instantly turned cold again.

Flashbacks began to play in her head as he started to undo his belt. The feeling of being a helpless little girl came rushing back. She didn't want to, no, refused not to be that girl again. If she should learn anything from the attack it's to become a stronger person, mentally. Not to let the fear take over her. She laid there thinking when a familiar scent had filled her nostrils. It was her father's cologne on the pillow. She breathed in deep taking in the scent and a sense of calmness came over her body. Ever since she was little the smell of her dad's cologne had always been comforting to her. And then it hit her. She realized that she was on Dean's bed. She slid her hand under the pillow that her head was on. A smile formed when Haley's hand hit the cold metal handle of her dad's blade. Thank God her dad always kept a knife under his pillow as a precaution. Adrenalin hit her and she knew what she had to do to save her and her uncle. She gripped the handle tightly and waited for the right moment.

Sam noticed what Haley was about to do and his heart sank. He never wanted her to have to go through life with the memory of having killed someone haunting her. Sure she had killed supernatural things but that was different. This was a human being. His eyes teared up at the thought. If only he could save her from that pain.

Sean leaned his face down and pressed his lips against hers and to Sam and Sean's surprise, Haley had kissed him back. This was her plan. To distract him long enough to slip the knife out unnoticed and stab him. Sean broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He grinned and kissed her once again this time long and hard as his hands wandered up her shirt. Sam turned away in disgust but quickly turned back when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haley's hand along with the knife slide out from underneath the pillow.

"It's now or never." She thought to herself. Still kissing him, she lunged the blade hard into Sean in a spot she knew would pierce his lung. He collapsed on her, gasping as his lungs filled with blood. In what seemed like forever Sean became silent and his body went limp with Haley still pinned underneath him. Sam knew he was finally dead.

She struggled to get him off of her, causing her along with Sean's body to fall off the bed and onto the floor creating a loud thud. Sam closed his eyes as she hit the floor. Haley sat up and stared at the lifeless body that lay next to her. A person was dead because of her. Tears poured down her face. Sam made some noises to get her attention but she ignored it. Haley sat there in shock staring at her blood covered hands. She didn't even notice the sound of Dean busting through the door.

"Oh my god. Sammy." Dean ran to Sam who he saw first and untied his hands. "Where's Haley?" Sam nodded in her direction and with his hands free Sam pealed the duct tape off his mouth and began working on the rope around his ankles. Dean turned to see Haley on the ground and rushed over to her.

Haley jumped at her father's touch. "I'm so sorry, Dad." She whispered, still looking at Sean's dead body.

Dean choked back a sob and knelt down beside her. "Shhh." He took his shaking daughter into his arms. "Shhh." He whispered once again as he stroked her hair softly. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Haley nodded against Dean's shoulder and he glanced down at her bloody hands.

"I-I killed him." She cried. "He's dead." Dean and Sam shared a look. He had tried so hard to protect her from this.

"Listen to me." Dean told her and she looked away. "Hey look at me. Look at me." He took her head in his hands, lifting her head so that she was looking at him. "This wasn't your fault. You hear me? You had no other choice." Dean said as tears now trailed down his own cheeks. "You were protecting your family. Same thing I would have done- same thing Sam would've done."

"He's right Haley. I'm alive- we're alive because of you." Sam told her softly; knowing whatever he or Dean would say to her wouldn't change the way she felt; knowing that she will carry that feeling- that day around with her for the rest of her life.

Haley looked between her father and uncle with sad eyes, not wanting to believe them. She wiped the tears off her face, closing her eyes, wishing this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up. She licked her dry lips and looked over to Sam who was rubbing his sore bloody wrists. "You okay?" She asked concerned.

Sam nodded and gave her a gentle smile. "We're okay," He answered and walked over to hug her.

"Come on." Dean said as he stood up, reaching for Haley's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." Haley nodded silently taking one last look at Sean before letting her father help her to her feet. She knew she was safe now.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this chapter. I have rewritten it like a hundred times. I would really like to know what you guys think. So please leave a review or a message, whichever you prefer. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
